entrega inesperada
by chicajamonXD
Summary: TRADUCCION: el zoologico recibe una misteriosa caja, esta puesta justo en medio del habitad de los pinguinos ¿que podria haber dentro?.
1. la caja

**ENTREGA INESPERADA**

**creada por: mastermindhurter**

**traducida por: jcmc-123**

**capitulo 1: la caja**

Era un día normal en el zoológico de Central Park. Viendo que se trataba de un día de visitas escolares, no había muchas personas allí para molestar a los animales. Marlene había decidido pasar el día tomando el sol, como lo haría normalmente, los lémures se encontraban en su habitual fiesta con música a todo volumen, los chimpancés se pasaban el rato con una muy entretenida partida de ajedrez y los cuatro pingüinos, repasaban la rutina de ese día, prevista en la agenda. Decidieron hacer solo las rutinas normales: unas cuantas prácticas de natación y entrenamiento de combate.

En los reportes del día, mostraba que un camión de reparto llegaría aquella tarde con una entrega, que seria asignada para el habitad de los pingüinos. Skipper estaba muy emocionado y listo para lo que fuera, con un simple "rico" el aludido se encargo de preparar todas sus armas, en caso de que lo que viniera dentro de esa caja fuera peligroso. Cabo estaba mirando por el periscopio para ver cuando llegara el camión con la entrega y kowalski estaba pensando en lo que posiblemente pudiera estar dentro de la caja. Mientras esperaban un silencio poco habitual se izo presente. Kowalski comenzó a anotar distintas teorías sobre un bloc de notas, una de ellas fue la posibilidad de nuevo material para el exterior de su habitad, otra fue simplemente, un poco de pescado de Alaska. Miro a las distintas posibilidades y suspiro en un aburrimiento total

"¿Qué crees tu que haya dentro, rico?"

Rico se encogió de hombros y un sonido proveniente de su estomago lo izo sonreír y sacar la lengua hacia fuera

"si, lo mismo pensé" dijo rascándose la cabeza con una aleta, luego se concentro de nuevo en sus notas ¿Qué podría tener de importante la entrega, como para dejarla en su habitad? Si solo fuera pescado, Alice podría dejarla en almacenamiento. Pensó que sabría la respuesta cuando llegara allí. Un sonido sordo se escucho en la parte superior de la sede, todos dirigieron sus miradas a la abertura de la base, skipper rodó la escotilla de seguridad y vio a Alice poner una pequeña caja en el centro de la isla de concreto. Era de madera y de aspecto pesado

"Tal vez este sea el mas normal de todos ellos" decía Alice con fastidio, dejándola caer sobre la isla, luego tomo la madera que había usado como puente, se la echo al hombro y se fue. Un momento después, Marlene y los lémures estaban allí. Marlene miraba la caja con un gran interés, Julien, por supuesto, estaba muy celoso de que los pingüinos recibieran algo que él no

"Maurice ¿Por qué yo no tengo un…. Lo que sea que los pingüinos estén recibiendo?

Maurice rodó los ojos

"Ni siquiera se lo que hay dentro" decía skipper, examinando la caja con la vista, por un lado ponía "FRAGIL"

Rico miro a la caja y sonrío diabólicamente con un cartucho de dinamita listo en su aleta, kowalski solo permanecía indiferente con una ceja enarcada, cabo miro a los demás y luego, de un momento a otro y sin pensarlo son veces se acerco a la caja

"alto ahí cabo. No sabes lo que esa caja podría contener. Podría ser un león marino, una ballena asesina o un oso polar. Tenemos que estar en guardia" skipper interpuso una aleta delante de cabo. Un sonido proveniente del interior de la caja izo a los cuatro ponerse en posición de ataque, cabo parecía algo nervioso, skipper lo miro con una ceja levantada "¿comprendes lo que digo?"

"si, señor" dijo el menor inclinando la cabeza

"en realidad, skipper, no creo que sea posible que ninguno de los tres mamíferos mencionados pueda caber dentro de una caja como esta. Yo calculo que podría reducir nuestra preocupación por la seguridad en un veinticinco por ciento" trato de corregir kowalski con certeza en su postura

"bueno, yo se como podremos saber" decía Julien con Mort en la mano

"me gustan las sorpresas" decía el pequeño

"bueno, a mi no. Así que dime lo que hay en la caja" Julien aplasto el rostro del pequeño lémur contra la susodicha, Mort miro entre los agujeros de la caja

"oooh, tiene ojos"

"¿ojos? ¿Al igual que una patata? ¡Es una patata¡" Julien empezó a aplaudir ridículamente. Skipper lo miro con una ceja acercada, luego rodó los ojos y se acerco lentamente hacia la caja con las aletas preparadas por si acaso, una vez hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca le izo una señal a los demás para que también se acercaran

"rico, mi pata de cabra" dijo skipper extendiendo una aleta, rico asintió con la cabeza y regurgito una barra de metal para su líder. Clavo la punta doblada de la herramienta entra la fisura de una de las madera y comenzó a tirar de ella para abrirla, fueron necesarios dos intentos para que la tapa cediera y dejara ver el contenido de la caja. Era algo que nadie se abría imaginado. Era algo vivo. Era un pingüino. ¡Un pingüino hembra!. Ella estaba encogida en un rincón. Ninguno de los presentes izo nada en un primer momento

"se ve un poco asustada. Quizás pueda aclarar un poco las cosas con ella" le decía Marlene a los pingüinos. Todos se miraron entre ellos con una decisión, skipper le asintió con la cabeza. Marlene sonrío y se acerco a la caja con pasos lentos y medidos, la pequeña pingüinito miraba cada movimiento de la nutria "hola, bienvenida al zoológico de Central Park, me llamo Marlene ¿tu como te llamas?"

La pequeña pingüinito finalmente se descubrió el rostro y hablo "mmm..., Luna ¿Quién era esa persona que me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Vendrá de nuevo?"

"ah, esa era Alice. Se que parece mala, pero no lo es, anda de mal humor todo el tiempo, pero te acostumbras. Ella solo viene aquí de vez en cuando. Aparte de ella nadie mas vendrá"

"¿lo prometes?" pregunto ella extendiendo una aleta

"te lo prometo" dijo Marlene tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola fuera de la caja, fue entonces cuando Julien la tomo, haciendo caso omiso a la promesa de Marlene

"¡miren todos! Es la patata nueva" Julien la alzo en brazos para que todos la vieran, luego le paso la lengua por la mejilla. Marlene saco a Luna lejos del alcance de Julien "yiuck, es una patata podrida"

"ella no es una patata, Julien. Es un pingüino"

Marlene la puso en el suelo con cuidado y trato de limpiar la saliva de Julien de su mejilla. Tenía los mismos ojos de color azul que los otros cuatro tenían. Era solo un poco más baja que cabo, convirtiéndola en la más pequeña de los pingüinos. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Marlene finalmente se alejo de ella

"lo siento. Tienes que perdonarlo. Es un idiota" dijo negando con la cabeza

"hey, es idiota real para ti" decía Julien apuntándose al pecho con gloria

"no, está bien. Había lémures en mi viejo zoológico, se que tienen mucha energía" ella parpadeo sus hermosas pestañas a los lémures "permítanme que me presente, mi nombre es Luna"

"hola papa. Mi nombre es el Rey Julien. Soy el rey de los lémures" Luna sonrió

"hola señorita papa, yo soy Mort, soy amigo del rey" decía el pequeño con los brazos abiertos como si deseara un abrazo. Luna lo miro con una sonrisa en el pico

"aaah miren eso ¿no es una cosita adorable?" decía Luna acariciando a Mort. Mort se ruborizo por el gesto. Al parecer a Luna le gustaba Mort y a Mort le gustaba luna. Ella se giro para saludar al último lémur "hola"

"hola, yo soy Maurice, asistente del rey"

"¿Cómo esta?" saludo ella cortésmente

Luego de saludar a los lémures, se acerco a los cuatro pingüinos, cada uno tenia una expresión deferente en su rostro. Ella se detuvo en frente de ellos para estrechar aletas. Todos ellos se alinearon de una manera ordenada. Cabo era el primero a la izquierda, seguido por skipper, luego por rico y de último kowalski.

"cabo" decía burlonamente mientras sacudía la aleta de arriba abajo

"encantada" dijo ella sonriendo

"yo soy skipper, soy el lider"

"es un placer"

"rico" dijo con voz ronca e irregular

"mucho gusto"

Por ultimo se acerco a kowalski, este tenía un leve rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. Nunca antes había conocido a una pinguinita. Contuvo las aletas esperando un apretón de manos

"ummm… eh… ¿mi nombre?" por un instante se había olvidado completamente de su nombre, lo único que recordaba era que comenzaba con una K. Luna asintió sonriendo en silencio, él también le devolvió la sonrisa, aun perdido en las palabras

"¡_AAAH DI ALGO TONTO! Ella te esta mirando directamente"_ era lo único que corría por su mente en ese momento

"este es nuestro genio, kowalski. Somos una fuerza elite de pingüinos listos para cualquier cosa que se interponga en nuestro camino. Solo nosotros cuatro, pero si lo deseas podríamos hacerte parte del equipo. Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar con los lémures…" se apresuro a decir skipper. Rico regurgito un lapicero y una carpeta con un montón de papeles, que tenía un sello rojo con la palabra "CONFIDENCIAL" ella levanto la aleta, de una manera respetable

"no, gracias. Pero creo que no estoy hecha para ese tipo de cosas. Espero que eso no quiera decir que no este autorizada para entrar en su habitad…" parecía un poco preocupada

Skipper sonrío "por supuesto que si. Me temo que tendré que echarte de aquí inmediatamente. Es muy posible que te meta en la exhibición de osos polares"

Kowalski se encontraba en un estado de shock puro y sin aliento

"NOOOOO! NO LO HAGAS!"

"cálmate kowalski, solo era una broma, yo no le haría eso a una tierna y pequeña pingüinita como ella"

"oh, así que ¿significa que si puedo quedarme con ustedes?" ella sonrió

"bueno, dudo que tu puedas decirle a alguien acerca de nuestros planes… así que por supuesto que te puedes quedar" ella estaba completamente agradecida

Abrazo a los cuatro con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego se fue hasta la caja y de allí saco una almohada, una caja aun más pequeña y una sabana de color beige. Kowalski la vio entrar a su habitad siendo guiada por cabo, luego el y los otros tres se metieron también dentro del bunker, una vez dentro Luna parecía estar muy impresionada

"vaya, este lugar es agradable y ordenado" echo un vistazo a la estructura de hormigón con sorpresa. El techo era particularmente elevado, lo que le parecía genial. Ella tomo su caja pequeña y la abrió, dentro había una hamaca pequeña que le serviría como cama, era suave y muy resistente. Ella encontró un gancho de donde guindarla, pero no pudo llegar, le pidió ayuda a los demás, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y cada uno se subió a los hombros del otro. Kowalski estaba en el fondo, seguido de rico, skipper en el medio y cabo le ponía fin a la cadena. Finalmente lograron colgarla y Luna puso la almohada y la sabana sobre su nueva cama

"muchas gracias, muchachos" dijo sonriendo

"no hay de que" respondió cabo

"bueno, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes, así que creo que estaré afuera para echarle una mirada al zoológico" dicho esto, salio a través de la escotillas de la entrada, dejando solos a los cuatro pingüinos, kowalski se quedo mirando como hipnotizado la entrada por la que ella había desaparecido…

**CONTINUARA…**

**hola, que tal? ^^ bien, como ya sabran esto es una traduccion... que decidi hacer porque... pues... me gusto la historia y quise compartirla con ustedes ^^ espero que apresien mi esfuerso ^^ (o sino ya veran ¬¬) espero que dejen su opinion con un comentario si no es mucha molestia cloro...**

**se que por ahora no esta muy interesante, pero luego se pone mejor, espero me den una oportunidad, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda ^^**

**muchas gracias y saludos **


	2. el tour

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: jcmc-123**

**Capitulo 2: el tour**

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran? ¿Tengo algo en el pico?" kowalski se froto la punta del pico como se quisiese retirar algo de él, pero no había nada. Los demás lo siguieron mirando

"no realmente" skipper se encogió de hombros tratando de contener la risa incontrolable "solo es una mirada de gran afecto"

"uh la-la" rico dio unos cuantos codazos a las costillas de kowalski juguetonamente

"¿de que están hablando?" preguntaba este, frotándose el costado

"se trata de Luna" decía cabo, mientras señalaba a la escotilla de estrada

"¿Qué? Eso es ridículo. Yo soy un científico, no un romántico" mintió, cruzando las aletas de forma obstinada

"bueno, en vez de estar mintiéndonos, o estar mintiéndote a ti mismo, deberías concentrarte en que la poción numero nueve funcione bien, antes de que cualquier otro chico se te adelante" skipper se echo a reír y salio del bunker, siendo seguido por rico. Kowalski no era el mejor mentiroso. En cuantos skipper se fue, cabo miro a kowalski a los ojos

"En realidad, no hay de que avergonzarse, kowalski. Creo que tu y ella harían una pareja fenomenal. Tienes que ir a hablar con ella y encontrar algo que ustedes dos tengan en común. Estoy seguro que con el pasar del tiempo, ustedes dos podrían llegar a ser el uno para el otro"

"ya dije que no tengo sentimientos por ella, cabo. Si, es bastante bonita, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías dejarme trabajar con mis experimentos en paz?"

Cabo dijo algo más que kowalski no llego a escuchar, luego se despidió y salio de la base junto con los demás. Kowalski se sentía realmente avergonzado. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por una pingüinita. ¿Qué pensarían los demás sobre él? ¿Realmente era tan obvio? Miro sus herramientas de trabajo sobre la mesa frente a él. Era un juego de química, en el frente tenia una etiqueta grande que ponía: _"para aquellos que tienen una gran pasión por la ciencia" _él lo hizo a un lado para encontrar algo mas con que trabajar. Tomo un tubo de ensayo y lo miro detenidamente, este tenia un numero nueve dibujado. Lo arrijo a la basura, y tomo la única cosa que quedaba sobre la mesa: una bombilla. Al fin algo con que mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Luna. Kowalski dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de energía, esta, irónicamente, era impulsada por una papa. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que Julien llamaba a Luna _"papa"_. Kowalski inclino la cabeza de dejo escapar un "bien, me doy por vencido" dejo la bombilla sobre la mesa y subió por las escaleras hasta la abertura de la sede, para reunirse con los demás

Mientras tanto Luna y Marlene daban un recorrido por el zoológico. La nutria señalo hacia el habitad de los canguros

"ese el Joey. No se lleva bien con nadie, así que asegúrate de estar lo mas alejada de él" Luna miro dentro del habitad, allí estaba Joey mirándola fijamente, Marlene le devolvió la mirada malhumorara, luego tomo a Luna por un brazo y la arrastro para seguir el recorrido, Luna aun podía sentir la mirada del canguro pegada a su nuca. Marlene la condujo hasta la zona de los lémures "¿ves esto? Este es el habitad de los lémures. Créeme, les gusta tener lo mas divertido, así que si una ves quieres tener un momento muy loco, basta con venir aquí" decía, apuntando al lugar, allí estaba Julien brincando en el castillo inflable como si su vida dependiera de ello

Luna lo miro con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. "wow se ve muy divertido, creo que…. Oye, espera, ese tipo…. Julien ¿en verdad creía que yo era una patata? ¿o es que es así de despistado?"

"no estoy muy segura, pero es muy divertido, así que dejemos que piense lo que quiera pensar"

"bueno, voy a dejar que piense que soy una papa" dijo riéndose, luego desvío su mirada hasta el habitad de los chimpancés, estaban jugando a las damas en voz muy baja. Marlene se acerco hasta ellos "este es el habitad de los chimpancés. Son muy dulces, pero un poco aislados" Phil y Mason las miraron un poco confundidos y luego sonrieron perezosamente

"ah, con que tu eres la nueva chica ¿no es así, pequeño pingüino?"

Luna se encogió de hombros "supongo que si" Phil izo un lenguaje de señas y Mason lo miro con cuidado, él sonrió y luego tradujo

"Phil dice que eres bienvenida a pasar por nuestro habitad y que también eres bienvenida al zoológico de central Park" Luna sonrió con timidez y un tenue color rosa invadió sus mejillas. Para cuando el recorrido había terminado, Luna ya conocía todas las áreas de los animales. Por ultimo ambas se dirigían de regreso a la sede de los pingüinos. El sol brillaba radiante sobre sus cabezas.

"bueno, ese fue todo. Creo que ya estamos hechos. A menos que quieras que te hable de los chicos"

"en realidad, eso no suena como una mala idea" Marlene se sorprendió, no creía que a Luna le interesara hablar sobre los muchachos. Pensó en lo que sabía acerca de cada uno y en lo que a Luna le gustaría saber

"ah…. Bien… comencemos con skipper. Él es el líder del grupo; piensa en todo como si fuese una misión o un obstáculo a superar, y… le gustan las cosas militares…" ese tipo le parecía algo agradable a Luna "cabo es el menor, es un pingüino muy suave. A él no le gustan las discusiones ni nada de eso. En realidad es muy tierno y dulce, probablemente se hagan muy buenos amigos" eso hizo sonreír a Luna "rico es como una bala perdida. Siempre anda por ahí queriendo explotar cosas. Se le dan un poco mal las palabras, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Es muy divertido y puede regurgitar un montón de cosas… espero que eso no te moleste…"

"oh, no, claro que no, de hecho, eso es lo que hacen las madres pingüinos para alimentar a sus bebés"

"bien… en cuanto a kowalski, realmente no se mucho sobre él, pero por lo general es muy tranquilo y recatado. Él es el inteligente del grupo, pero parecía estar actuando muy raro esta mañana…" Luna esta pensando en el alto

"ese es el alto ¿no? El de la voz profunda"

"vaya, lo recuerdas bien"

"bueno, él dejo una impresión duradera en mi" dijo sonriendo "supongo que estaba un poco nervioso por conocerme. Yo también estaba nerviosa. Pero me agrada. Me gusta la gente tranquila. Tengo dolores de cabeza con facilidad y no me gustan los ruidos fuertes. Así que…. ¿le gusta la ciencia?"

"si. Oye, parece que estas muy interesada en ellos…"

"bueno, voy a estar viviendo con ellos ¿no? Así que quiero saber a que me enfrento" ella miro al plato que servia como puerta al escondite, no habían mas pescados sobre este. Luna se sintió mal al ver el plato vacío y suspiro. Marlene se dio cuenta de la mirada en su rostro

"¿sucede algo? Te ves un poco enojada"

"si, bueno… esperaba encontrar al menos un pescado…"

"oh, Luna" Marlene puso una pata sobre su hombro "lo siento, se que es grosero por parte de los chicos que no te hayan dejado nada…"

"no, está bien Creo que el salmón de Alaska que comí antes de venir, será suficiente para mi. Gracias por el recorrido" Marlene sonrío el agradecimiento de la chica pingüino, se abrazaron y cada una partió hacia su habitad, Luna se acerco hasta la pecera vacía

"recuerda, si tienes mucha hambre, tengo algunas ostras que podrían gustarte"

"lo recordare" grito ella. Levanto la tapa y entro a la base. Los chicos estaban sentados a su alrededor, concentrados en sus propias actividades. Rico le peinaba el cabello a su muñeca, cabo estaba haciendo un castillo de naipes y skipper estaba haciendo flexiones

Todos miraron a Luna mientras bajaba por la escalera, fueron callando uno a uno hasta que ella toco el piso de concreto. Fue un poco intimidante, y se sintió aun más rara cuando skipper le sonreía mientras caminada por la habitación. Todos volvieron a su volumen natural, cuando cruzo la habitación por completo. Kowalski estaba concentrado en una fusión, cuando luna se acerco a él. Kowalski miro a su lado y miro de nuevo a su quema. Luego, casi dejo caer el soplete, cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna lo estaba mirando fijamente, ella se sobresalto

"oh… umm… Luna" apago el soplete y se quito las gafas. Skipper sonrío y golpeo el estomago de Rico, haciendo que este regurgitara un cartucho de dinamita encendido, que tomo y arrojo a través de la puerta. Una fuerte explosiona hizo retumbar la base. Kowalski se giro y enarco una ceja. Los otros tres actuaron como si fuese un ataque, pero sonreían con gusto

"nos están atacando, hombres, prepárense. Rico, Cabo, vendrán conmigo, Kowalski, cuida a la señorita"

Kowalski abrió los ojos hasta más no poder "¿tengo que hacerlo?" pregunto con nerviosismo

"bueno, o lo haces tu, o lo hace Rico" de repente Rico vomito una motosierra y se echo a reír diabólicamente. Luna quedo sin aliento y se apego a kowalski, escondiéndose tras él. Kowalski miro a rico con el seño fruncido. "parece que la señorita ha hecho su propia elección" skipper se echo a reír, luego, de un salto salio de la sede, seguido de los otros dos. Ahora kowalski estaba con la chica nueva, completamente solo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Debía cuidarla? Decidió girarse y seguir su trabajo con el soplete, después de todo, sabia cual era la intención de los demás…

**CONTINUARA… **


	3. un tiempo a solas

**Entrega inesperada**

**Hecha por: mastermindhunter **

**Traducida por: jcmc-123**

**Capitulo 3: un tiempo a solas**

Ella miro la mesa de trabajo, esperando a que kowalski hiciera algo. El científico se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo. Él la miro, era realmente hermosa, sus ojos azules, un poco mas oscuros que los suyos. Kowalski miro de nuevo a su trabajo, tratando de concentrarse en que sus aletas no temblaran. Él tomo los cables eléctricos en sus aletas, asegurándose de que no estuvieran cerca de Luna. Su rostro se ilumino con las chispas de metal caliente que volaban por el fuego del soplete, ante esto, Luna se escondió detrás de la espalda de kowalski, él se tensó un poco

"si te molesta que este viendo, entonces de iré" dijo ella volviéndose hacia su pequeña hamaca

"NO" grito kowalski tomándola del hombro. Ella lo miro con recelo "umm…. Bueno…. Yo… prometí a los muchachos que te cuidaría. Creo que el experimento puede esperar, de hecho, tengo tres semanas de anticipación…jeje" se rasco la cabeza "Ahora me gustaría hablar contigo" se quito las gafas de trabajo, las puso en la mesa y apago el soplete

"¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? Lo siento si lo hice" ella se cubrió los ojos con las aletas. Él las tomo y las bajo de nuevo

"oh no, nada de eso, yo solo quiero charlar…. Ya sabes…" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el piso de concreto, kowalski se sentó justo a un lado de ella, comenzó a mover las aletas de manera inquieta "y…. dime… ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?"

Ella lo miro a los ojos "bueno, si cuentas el patinaje sobre hielo como un hobby, creo que seria uno de mis favoritos. También me gustan los humanos, cuando son amigables claro, me gusta el sonido del piano y sobre todo me gusta dormir la sienta a medio día, pero solo de vez en cuando, también me gusta…. Eh…. kowalski ¿Por qué estas anotando mis aficiones en tu portapapeles?"

"¿eh? oh, lo siento, es el habito" arrojo el portapapeles a un lado y miro a Luna de frente "por favor, continua"

"si, eh…. bien, me gustaba salir de mi zoológico sin que nadie lo supiera e ir a otros lugares… pero no se lo digas a nadie"

"¿Cuál fue tu zoológico anterior?" parecía confundido

"el zoológico de Louisville" dijo ella sonriendo

"Un poco lejos ¿no?"

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza "también me gusta leer…"

"¿sabes leer?"

"bueno, si. Yo siempre veía a unos pocos humanos leyendo mapas del parque, así que con el tiempo fui aprendiendo ¿tu no sabes?"

"bueno…. De hecho, yo acababa de hacer algunos dibujos…" le mostró el portapapeles, en él había dibujado unos patines de hielo, un humano, una nota musical y un montón de Z

Siguieron hablando, hasta que de repente kowalski escucho el sonido del rugido de estomago, miro a Luna, ella se agarro el estomago un tanto apenada. recordó que no había comido nada desde que había llegado allí

"oh, tienes hambre. Se me olvidaba, guarde algo para ti, sabia que estabas afuera con Marlene dando un paseo, así que aproveche y te guarde algunos pescados, pero solo puede tomar tres, espero que no te importe" dijo tendiéndole el susodicho alimento

"tres son mas que suficiente. Cuando estaba en mi viejo zoológico solo podía comer uno, dos a los mucho. Muchas gracias, es muy comprensivo de tu parte"

"¿solo uno?" pregunto con asombro

"bueno, en mi viejo zoológico había una gran cantidad de pingüinos. Muchos de ellos se reían de mí por que soy pequeña y no podía atrapar peces con facilidad. Muy a menudo teníamos que saltar para poder atrapar un pez, yo como era mas pequeña que todos los demás, saltaba menos alto y casi nunca tomaba uno, además me molestaban porque tengo pies pequeños…"

"si, me di cuenta de que son un trece por ciento mas pequeños de lo normal y…" kowalski examinaba de cerca la extremidad y daba un análisis completo, ella se sintió incomoda y retiro la extremidad del alcance de él. Kowalski de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sentía como un completo tonto que hubiera cometido un grave error, se sintió realmente apenado, se enderezo de nuevo y miro a Luna "lo siento, espero que no pienses que soy un desgraciado. Yo estoy para examinar las cosas. Soy un pingüino muy científico"

"oh, esta bien. Yo estaba un poco conmocionada cuando me sacaron de mi zoológico"

"¿y que hay de tus padres? ¿Nunca te ayudaron?"

"yo…. nunca conocí a mis padres. A menos que se pueda considerar a un par de médicos con mascaras quirúrgicas como padres…. Desde que tengo memoria siempre eh estado en el zoológico, pero por lo que se, me rescataron de la red de un bote pesquero cuando aun era muy pequeña…"

"entonces eres…. ¿huérfana?" ella asintió con la cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro

"si. Por eso los dueños del zoológico decidieron trasladarme aquí, pensaron que siendo ustedes solo cuatro, yo tendría mas oportunidades de poder atrapar mas alimento"

Kowalski sonrío compresivamente "bueno, aquí no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso. Adelante, come" él miro sus ojos de un azul profundo, con una sensación de completa felicidad. Ella tomo el pescado lentamente, como si temiese que en cualquier momento se lo arrancaran de las manos. Observo a kowalski mientras comía. El teniente había logrado que ella comiera sin que saliera corriendo o algo por el estilo. Ella tomo otro, lista para comer, miro de nuevo a kowalski, de pronto serró el pico sin haber puesto el pescado dentro

"en realidad, me gustaría que comieras uno conmigo" dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente. Kowalski miro a los peses y luego a ella con un nudo en la garganta

"¿perdón?" pregunto él, su pulso acelerado a mil por segundo. Luna tomo un pescado y lo puso sobre la aleta de kowalski

"vamos. Creo que es de mala educación comer en frente de alguien que no tiene nada" él sonrío un poco nervioso y observo a Luna comer su ultimo pescado, luego él se trago el suyo, pero a medida que bajaba, se dio cuenta de que ese pescado tenia mejor sabor que cualquier otro que hubiera comido nunca. ¿Acaso era porque nunca había comido uno como regalo de una chica? Sonrío a la amistad instantánea que había recibido de Luna

"lo siento por haberme quedado el blanco cuando te conocí" se sonrojo un poco

Ella se encogió de hombros "descuida. Eres un pingüino muy dulce y te agradezco por tratarme con tanto respeto. La verdad, yo también estaba un poco nerviosa" kowalski vio a sus pies que apuntaban hacia adentro, no sabia que decir exactamente. Miro a Luna, ella lo miraba por una sonrisa en su pico, él le devolvió el gesto, de repente y sin previo aviso ella se inclino hacia él y lo envolvió con sus aletas en un incomodo abrazo, fue entonces cuando los otros tres bajaron por las escaleras y una expresión de sorpresa se formo en sus rostros. Kowalski estaba sentado en el suelo completamente inmóvil y Luna lo abrazaba. No sabía que hacer o decir

"hey chicos ¿ya no estamos en peligro? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?" pregunto Luna de pronto cortando el abrazo

"a eso. Fue solo un problema en un habitad vecino. Entonces…. ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?" pregunto skipper

"humm… nada, nada, solo… eh…. hablábamos" balbuceo kowalski, rico y cabo cruzaron miradas cómplices y skipper sonrío ante el gesto

"bueno, creo que es hora de irme a la cama" Luna se levanto y se acerco hasta su hamaca. Trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo, rápidamente sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí. Kowalski entendía porque estaba avergonzada. Era por su pequeña estatura

"parece que Luna necesita ayuda" dijo cabo mirando a skipper. Luna no quería llamar la atención. Skipper asintió con la cabeza y amos se giraron hacia kowalski. Este miro a Luna, con un rubor casi tan oscuro como el de ella. Kowalski la levanto suavemente a la hamaca de bolsa. Ella le sonrío agradeciendo su ayuda. Él la miro mientras sonreía y Luna sintió como su rubor volvía a invadirla. Siguió con la mirada a los cuatro pingüinos, hasta que cada uno se alojo en su respectiva litera, kowalski estaba en la parte superior. Ella lo miro con un pequeña sonrisita y él la saludo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Acaso…. ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a gustarle?

Luna se giro y tomo uno de los libros que le gustaban. Era un libro que había encontrado en un bote de basura en su antiguo zoológico. Se titulaba _"el ultimo vuelo del reino". _No alcanzó a leer ni un capitulo, no podía dejar de pensar en kowalski. Él había sido muy considerado en haberle guardado un poco de pescado extra, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba… ¿o si? Estaba segura de que los otros pingüinos también lo hubieran hecho. Guardo el libro de vuelta en su caja y trato de concentrarse en conciliar el sueño, pero alguien la llamó

"Luna" ella giro a ver a su alrededor. Era cabo quien la llamaba. El pequeño sonrío y saludo con una aleta, miro a kowalski y luego a ella "oye…. ¿de que hablaron?"

"oh, no de mucho, solo de mi antiguo zoológico"

"¿lo extrañas?"

"no, no realmente. Mi antiguo zoológico era como una especie de resistencia"

"dios mío. Bueno, aquí no es así, se que te va a encantar, Nueva York es realmente hermoso"

"estoy segura de que así será. La verdad es que estoy mucho más cómoda aquí"

"me alegra" cabo bostezo y se despidió para dormir "buenas noches, Luna"

"buenas noches" respondió ella, sin embargo aun no tenia sueño. El borboteo del agua y el brillo luminoso de las ventanas la mantenían despierta, sin embargo, también tenia factores a su favor, como una panza llena de dos pescados y la sensación de calor en el interior del habitad, que era mucho mas cómodo que las temperaturas frías de su viejo hogar. Finalmente y luego de unos veinte minutos, se quedo profundamente dormida

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. revelacion

**Entrega inesperada**

**Hecha por: Mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: jcmc-123**

**Capitulo 4: revelacion**

Luna despertó un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, probablemente había sido porque los chicos habían intentado no hacer mucho ruido. Ella se estiro y se froto los ojos antes de mirar por toda la habitación y darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. Se bajo de su hamaca de un salto, aterrizando sobre su trasero. No era muy alto, pero su antigua cama era un poco mas baja. Los muchachos estaban afuera. Podía oír voces provenientes de arriba. Se giro un poco y pudo apreciar su imagen en el pálido reflejo de las ventanas, su plumaje estaba agitado y despeinado. Busco algo un sus cosas, un pequeño cepillo especial para pingüinos, que había tomado del veterinario de su antiguo zoológico, por lo general era usado para eliminar los parásitos del plumaje de los pingüinos adultos, pero ella lo utilizaba para gestionar su rebelde plumaje por las mañanas. Tiro la manta de nuevo a la hamaca y subió las escaleras. Los chicos estaban ahí, saludando como si nada a un montón de gente que se agrupaba para verlos, pero no fue, sino hasta que ella salio, que las personas parecieron emocionarse aun mas, eso no paso desapercibido para Luna, cosa que la extraño.

"miren, ahí esta, es el pingüino nuevo…. Es tan bonita" grito una pequeña niña rubia entre la multitud. De pronto una lluvia de flashes cegó a Luna, que se cubrió la cara incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran puntos de luz. Los muchachos estaban tratando de evitar que cayera, sabían que las luces podían marearla y temían que cayera de un momento a otro. Ellos por su parte, ya estaban acostumbrados. Las luces comenzaron a cesar, Luna podía distinguir con un poco de dificultad a las personas, pero definitivamente podía distinguir a sus compañeros entre destellos. Se pudo escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña otra vez, que decía "oh, mira mamá, están todos juntos, que lindos se ven...". Luego de unos quince minutos, la multitud se había despejado, cada quien feliz de haber podido tomar una foto de la nueva inquilina y Luna por fin pudo relajarse. Los chicos se aseguraron de que pudiera mantenerse en pie sin preocupaciones….. No paso mucho hasta que el zoológico estudiara casi vacío

* * *

><p>"¿estas bien, Luna? Te ves un poco mareada" preguntaba el joven cabo queriendo ser de ayuda. Luna se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de Rico, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente por el cansancio, pero luego se incorporo dejando a Rico a un lado<p>

"si" dijo ella amablemente sonriéndole a Rico, este le devolvió una extraña sonrisa "creo que estaré bien, gracias"

"bueno, hombres, creo que es hora de reanudar nuestro protocolo normal. Luna, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. No se lo que hagan las chicas para divertirse. Pero nosotros estaremos muy ocupados, asegurándonos de que se mantenga el orden en el zoológico, tu solo ponte cómoda" decía skipper a la chica que sonrió en agradecimiento y echo una mirada a su alrededor para decidir a donde ir. Los lémures estaban escuchando algo de música estéreo en su radio portátil a alto volumen. Ella era demasiado sensible a eso. Miro entonces hacia el habitad de Marlene, pensó que era un buen lugar para ir, pero luego recordó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo con Marlene, no quería parecer una plaga. Pensó que lo mejor seria quedarse en su habitad el resto del día. Ella salto a la piscina que rodeaba la pequeña isla de concreto y nado en círculos por unos cuantos minutos, era muy agradable y refrescante, era algo que le gustaba porque dejaba su mente despejada y podía pensar con tranquilidad en lo que le gustaba. De vez en cuando saltaba y se volvía a sumergir. Era algo que había aprendido cuando se escapaba para ver a los delfines.

Mientras tanto, kowalski trataba de concentrarse en lo que su líder decía, pero era muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que no podía dejar de ver a Luna salir del agua a cada dos minutos. Con el tiempo el ya le prestaba su completa atención, mientras los demás aun escuchaban las palabreas de skipper y peleaban contra unos pinos Ninja. De repente, se sintió impulsado por alguna razón desconocida y comenzó a pelear contra todos los pinos a la vez, no sabia exactamente por que lo hacia, probablemente para quedar bien o algo así… cuando termino de derribarlos todos, estaba jadeando y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban fijamente. El se avergonzó tremendamente por aquel extraño comportamiento impulsivo, incluso rico estaba impresionado por eso. Kowalski se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo y miro al líder. Skipper miro los pinos caídos y tomo uno al que se le había hecho una grieta, luego miro a kowalski con una ceja enarcada, el científico miro sorprendido lo que le había hecho al pino….

"eh…. tengo que ir… a… vuelvo en unos trece punto cuatro minutos" fue lo que dijo antes de deslizarse sobre su vientre y saltar dentro de la base. Bajo las escaleras, tomo asiento en su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a jugar con algunos tubos de ensayo sin ningún motivo en especial, solo los hacia rodar a los largo de la mesa "_¿Qué pasa conmigo?" _pensó. Miro por la ventana y pudo ver a Luna nadando, se veía tan natural, con pequeñas burbujas de aire que escapaban de sus plumas y sus pestañas tan largas…. Se veía tan linda….

"¿kowalski?"

El científico dejo escapar un grito con sorpresa y callo de espaldas por el susto. Levanto la cabeza un poco y vio a cabo con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. El se incorporo y se sacudió el polvo de las plumas "¿Qué sucede, cabo?" pregunto un poco serio. El menor miro por la ventana para ver que era lo que kowalski estaba viendo, luego se giro a verlo con una sonrisa picarona….

"skipper y yo estábamos pensando en que mañana Luna podría salir del zoológico y visitar los alrededores de Nueva York. Realmente le ayudaría a sentirse como en casa…. Ya sabes…."

"oh si, es una buena idea… ¿y quien la acompañara?"

"pues…. Pensábamos que tu la podrías acompañar…"

"¿yo?"

"bueno… es que ella confía en ti, además son muy parecidos ¿sabes? Ella sabe leer, se necesita mucho de la capacidad intelectual para leer.."

"oh, esta bien, lo haré. Pero no crean que lo hago porque me gusta" cabo solo rodo los ojos y sonrío. Kowalski siempre estaba constantemente diciendo, mas para si mismo que para cualquier otro, que eso era solo una fase por la cual estaba pasando, que el no estaba enamorado de Luna y que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ella. Ambos regresaron con los demás y entrenaron por un rato más. Luego volvieron a la cede cuando decidieron que era hora de almorzar. Había un montón de peses para cada uno, ecepto para Luna, que había tomado solo uno para si misma. Ella se aparto de los demás y se sentó a la orilla de la isla para comer sola. A kowalski le dolía saber porque ella hacia eso, era porque estaba acostumbrada a que los demás pingüinos le robaran su comida. Independientemente de su necesidad de estar junto a ella, él mantuvo su distancia la dejo comer en paz. Los demás chicos querían que comiera con ellos, pero kowalski les hablo sobre sus problemas con otros pingüinos, con la esperanza de que no se preocuparan en exceso por Luna con respecto a eso.

Después de la comida, Luna decidió ir a visitar a Marlene y tomar el sol un rato. La nutria le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, eso le hizo sentir que en realidad tenía una familia en ese nuevo zoológico. Ambas se sentaron en el mullido césped y charlaron un buen rato, Marlene le contó sobre su traslado, el primer día que estuvo en el zoológico y de cómo las cosas parecían dar miedo durante los primeros días…. Sobre todo aquel extraño grupo de pingüinos con experiencia militar. De vez en cuando Luna se lanzaba al estanque para refrescarse y volver a tomar el sol, aun no se acostumbraba a la temperatura, que era más elevada que su antiguo y frío hogar. Luna agradecía tremendamente tener una nueva mejor amiga, una con la que pudiera charla cualquier tipo de trivialidades y pasar el rato juntas…

"eh… ¿Marlene?" pregunto la pingüinito mirando al cielo

"¿si Luna?" respondió la aludida con los ojos cerrados

"… ¿crees que me vería bien con un bronceado?" pregunto viéndose las plumas blancas

"no creía que los pingüinos se broncearan…. Imagine que mas bien se quemaban… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Luna se sonrojo un poco, luego miro a la nutria con una sonrisa… "wow, no me digas ¿estas enamorada de uno de los muchachos? ¿Aquí? ¿en el zoológico?" ella sonrío con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Marlene dejo escapar un chillido de emoción, se incorporo y miro a Luna a los ojos. "¿es uno de los pingüinos, o unos de los otros animales?" Luna se ruborizo y escondió su sonrisa bajo sus aletas "¡oh Dios Mio, si te gusta uno de los pingüinos! Y…. ¿tu le gustas?"

"realmente, no lo se. Guardo unos peces para mi la noche anterior, pero estoy segura de que los demás también lo hubieran hecho. También hablamos sobre nosotros, yo le hable sobre mi vida en mi antiguo zoológico, le dije porque me trajeron aquí y…. bueno, el fue muy amable conmigo…" Marlene estaba atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Luna, aun no podía creer que fuera posible que alguno de esos pingüinos hubiera salido de su constante entrenamiento militar, para mostrarse amable con una chica…. Quizás luna si tendría la oportunidad… la cuestión era saber, cual chico era…

"mmm..., déjame adivinar… ¿es cabo?"

"oh no" Luna nego con la cabeza

"es… ¿skipper?"

"no"

"si es Rico lo entenderé, pero…"

Luna negó lentamente con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa

"¿KOWALSKI? En realidad… como…. ¿kowalski?" Luna asintió escondiendo su rubor tras las aletas y dejando escapar una risita

"¿Qué? No pude evitarlo. Yo se que él es algo tímido, me di cuenta por la forma en que me miraba cuando nos conocimos. Pero me párese inteligente y divertido… también comprensivo, por como se asusto por la simple broma de skipper con los osos polares… y creo que es considerado y…guapo…"

"¿guapo? ¿Kowalski? Supongo que si…. Pero vamos, él siempre esta pensando demasiado, nunca afloja hasta divertirse un poco, si alguna vez se ha divertido en algo, es por alguna decisión de los cuatro. Realmente no creo que tenga experiencia en citas y cosas así. Pensemos en eso, ni siquiera creo que haya tenido su primer beso…. ¿no crees que seria mejor si salieran con alguien te tenga mas…. Ah no lo se…. Espíritu?"

"tiene un espíritu. Uno no muy libre, me imagino. Pero estoy segura de que él tiene el corazón de un amante encerrado allí…. En algún lado…"

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>muy bien, gente, historia actualizada, perdon por la tardanza... y los errores de ortografia jeje espero lo hayan disfrutado y que su interes se haya despertado nuevamente XD<strong>

**saludos**


	5. ¿una cita?

**Entrega inesperada**

**Creada por:** **Mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: jcmc-123**

**Capitulo: ¿una cita?**

Luna se quedo en la pequeña isla de cemento por un rato, vio a alguien que se acercaba lentamente hasta el habitad, era un hombre joven, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de botones y unos pantalones de color beige, tenia el cabello rubio y largo, cuidadosamente recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío, él correspondió gesto y le guiño un ojo. Luna pensó que ese podría ser un ser humano amable, vio como metía una mano en su bolsillo, sacaba algunas piezas de palomitas de maíz y las arrojaba al agua, ella nado hasta allí y las probó. Nunca antes había comido algo igual, era crujiente, pero a la vez blanda, abrió el pico para pedir más

"¿Así que tu eres la pingüinita nueva, eh?"

Pregunto viéndola nadar. Ella lo miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules. Él era un humano muy guapo. El le sonrío calidamente y le arrojo otras tres palomitas. Luna se acerco hasta el borde del habitad, para ver a aquel humano mas de cerca, pudo ver que tenia una etiqueta con su nombre gravado en la camisa, decía "Jonathan". A luna le parecía que ese sujeto era muy relajado y le pareció interesante la forma en la que había separado a que todos se marcharan para acercarse a saludarla y tener la oportunidad para él solo. Realmente especial. Un rato después cuando Jonathan se había marchado, ella entro a la base.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Cada quien estaba entretenido en sus asuntos. Skipper y Cabo estaban teniendo una entretenida partida de ajedrez, Rico estaba puliendo sus armas, kowalski se entretenía con sus productos químicos y Luna estaba leyendo su libro favorito. Era un silencio puro, salvo por el sonido ocasional de vertido de líquidos y la conversión de paginas.

Las palabras "mostrarle los alrededores de la ciudad" resobaban en la cabeza de kowalski como campanadas. Pero no como las de un timbre, sino más bien como las de una iglesia. Él la miro por sobre su hombro, ella parecía muy concentrada en su lectura, esos hipnotizantes ojos azules, escaneaban las paginas con una mezcla de naturalidad y belleza. Kowalski hubiera podido jurar que esa imagen era la más bella del mundo…

Luna trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de su libro. Ella pensaba que el protagonista de aquella historia, Robin Hood, era un hombre muy valiente, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en kowalski. Claro que Robin Hood era valiente, pero kowalski era inteligente y eso era algo que le gustaba. Luna había estado pensando constantemente en el entusiasmo de Marlene, cuando le había dicho que le gustaba uno de los pingüinos. Estaba segura de que no le gustaba tanto a kowalski como su amada ciencia ¿realmente tendría una oportunidad con un pingüino tan lógico? Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que dejo de leer para mirar fijamente a aquel pingüino que jugaba con los tubos de ensayo como si fuese una rutina natural.

Pero al darse cuenta de que Cabo la miraba, ella escondió rápidamente la cabeza tras su libro, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Sabia que aquella conducta era algo grosera, pero se sentía como en un lugar seguro tras su libro. Cabo pensó que ella era muy tímida, aun así, siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla con su adaptación al zoológico

Skipper y Rico cruzaron miradas perspicaces, Rico asintió sonriendo y se coló sin ser visto hasta la hamaca de Luna, tomo un libro bastante grueso y se lo llevo consigo, para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa de kowalski al haber pasado deslizándose por ahí, él había golpeado la pierna del científico para llamar su atención y luego se reunió con los demás. Skipper señalo el libro y luego a Luna, los demás sonreían picaronamente. Kowalski miro el libro, luego a Luna, por ultimo volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, negó con la cabeza y puso una cara de enojo. Skipper y los demás lo ignoraron y siguieron de vuelta con lo suyo. Kowalski respiro hondo y exhaló con resignación, antes de quitarse las gafas de seguridad y mirar a la pingüinita que leía un enorme libro, que era lo suficientemente grande como para ocultarse tras él. Tomo el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y comenzó a acercarse hasta la esquina donde estaba Luna

"_muy bien, solo camina hasta ella y entabla conversación, eso, es fácil, ¿Quién es el hombre? Tu eres el hombre, tu eres el hombre con el plan…" _pensaba, tratando de ganar confianza

Luna levanto la vista y se sorprendió de verlo ahí parado en frente de ella, sonrío al pensar que posiblemente estaba reemplazando su tiempo de inventos, para hablar con ella. Ella se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que kowalski la miraba fijamente. Él era muy alto y guapetón. Bajo la vista un tanto apenada, el tomo asiento a un lado de ella y trato de adivinar que era lo que estaba leyendo. Fue entonces cuando Luna recordó que él no sabía leer y el hecho de que el libro no tuviera dibujos, significaba que honestamente no tenia ni idea de que se trataba el libro

"eh… hola, temo que encontré esto en mi mesa de trabajo"

"!oh¡" dijo ella un poco confundida, tomo el libro con ambas aletas y le hecho un vistazo, era una novela romántica _dulce ironía _"uuuh… gracias, kowalski"

"es…. Un libro bastante pesado. Teorizo que es una buena novela ¿no?" pregunto tratando de que su voz sonara normal y desinteresada, pero al ver sus aletas temblorosas no pudo negar que estaba completamente nervioso hablando con una chica

"si, lo es" respondió ella sin despegar la mirada del encuadernado

"¿romance?" aventuro con una ceja enarcada y una media sonrisa

"s-si, así es" ella lo miro un tanto impresionada. Era curioso ver como resolvía las cosas con tanta facilidad. No era de extrañar que fuese el cerebro del grupo. Luna esperaba que él no notara el nerviosismo en sus ojos, por lo que desvió la mirada. Un momento de silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ella no sabia que decir "un hombre de lo regalo" ¡uy! Mala elección de palabras

"¿un… chico guapo?" kowalski sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco y su garganta se secaba ¿acaso ella tenia un novio en su viejo zoológico? Era posible…

"era un hombre humano" corrigió ella rápidamente "era un señor mayor, no veía muy bien y pensó que yo era una bebé, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…. Yo, sentada en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente. Era la primera vez que veía un humano que no fuera un empleado del zoológico… y también era la primera vez que me escapaba de mi habitad" dijo y dejo escapar una risita "me regalo el libro, yo nunca había visto uno de cerca, supongo que eso fue lo que me inspiró a querer leer…. Hasta ahora ah sido mi posesión mas valiosa" dijo abrazando el susodicho libro

"oh, ya veo" susurro kowalski, relajándose un poco. El silencio volvió y él supuso que Luna había regresado a su lectura. Sin saber exactamente lo que hacia, tomo una aleta de ella entre las suyas, era muy calido y suave, ella despego la mirada de su libro y lo miro fijamente. Parecía como si fuera a besarla, en frente de los demás chicos. "Luna yo… estaba pensando… salir del zoológico y… yo pensé que…. Por supuesto, hay muchos lugares interesantes en Nueva York y… yo estaba pensando que tu y yo podríamos… yo… podría…" se quedo paralizado

"¿tu… me estas pidiendo una cita?" Pregunto sonriendo con una felicidad tan grande, que sentía que estallaría dentro de su pecho. Sentía que sus deseos se hacían realidad en frente de sus ojos. Ella miro a kowalski, el parecía nervioso, con un ligero rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Miro a los muchachos con una sonrisa, ellos dejaron de mirarlos fijamente para silbar como si nada y seguir con lo suyo. Luna volvió su mirada hacia el pingüino que tenia a un lado

"bueno… yo… eh…" kowalski podía escuchar su propia vos entrecortada, no sabia porque demonios no podía completar la oración, pero dejo de intentar, al sentir una aleta de Luna posándose sobre su pico

"¿estas consiente de que eso implica sacar a una pingüinita que mide poco mas de la mitad de tu altura y que apenas pesa nada, en una ciudad que tiene mas de 8 millones de testigos?" él la miro con un brillo en los ojos

"bueno para ser mas precisos, se compone de mas de ocho punto tres millones de habitantes, de los cuales un cuarto de ellos, no nos verán si… ya sabes… nos quedamos escondidos…"

Luna lo miro a los ojos, le gustaban ese azul profundo. Miro su libro de Robin Hood y lo cerró. "Así que… ¿quieres salir conmigo?" miro sus aletas temblorosas de la emoción ¿podría confiar en la protección de kowalski? Aun para ella, nueva York, era una ciudad enorme, mucho más grande que Louisville obviamente…

"seguro" dijo él, apoyándose en sus aletas, por lo que sus hombros parecían encorvados. Pudo sentir como un cosquilleo invadía su estomago. ¿Una chica y él caminando por las calles de la gran manzana? Era lo que siempre había querido "y… ¿a que hora seria?"

"¿a que hora te gustaría salir?"

"¿te parece… mañana a las ocho?"

Ella sonrió y asintió, tratando en vano de esconder su rubor, él le sonrío de igual manera

"vaya, pero miren la hora" interrumpía la voz de skipper, ambos se voltearon a ver "es hora de dormir" cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva litera, skipper ayudo a luna a subir a su hamaca. Kowalski pensó que una plataforma seria un buen regalo para la chica, aunque ella no se lo pidiera, no le importaba realmente hacerle una, sabia que a ella le incomodaba tener que pedir ayuda cada vez que se iba a dormir.

Luna estaba pensando en alguien que le ayudara a lucir bien y que le diera algunos consejos. Quizás Marlene y Cabo estarían dispuestos a ayudarla. Le susurro algo a Cabo para ver si estaba despierto. Él se giro para verla

"¿podrías ayudarme a lucir bien para mi cita de mañana?" pregunto. El la miro con emoción

"Por supuesto" podía percibirse la emoción en su voz. Miro detenidamente le cuello de Luna y pensó que en él se vería perfecto una tobillera que había visto una vez en la tienda de recuerdos, en la caja de "perdido y encontrado" pensó también en un bonito adorno floral que había visto no hace mucho y en un perfume con agradable aroma para darle el toque final. Luna le sonrió en agradecimiento y ambos se acomodaron para dormir….

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. preparativos parte 1

**Entrega Inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhuter**

**Traducida por: jcmc-123**

**Capitulo 6: Preparativos (parte 1)**

Todos los pingüinos despertaron al mismo tiempo. Luna abrió los ojos y miro hacia la ventana, el agua se veía de un azul claro y fresco, por lo que supuso que ya era de día y que los humanos estarían afuera. Mientras que los demás se levantaban de sus literas ella tuvo que aterrizar nuevamente sobre su trasero. Cabo subió por la escalera y tan pronto como rodó la escotilla de seguridad, una lluvia de flashes le dio de lleno, él se giro y le asintió a Skipper, afirmando que los fotógrafos ya habían llegado, el líder sonrío y le guiño un ojo a la pingüinita, no llevaba ni una semana allí y ya había acaparado toda la atención.

Cabo fue el primero en salir, seguido de Rico y Kowalski, Luna serró los ojos y salto afuera, aun podía ver los destellos brillantes a través de sus parpados. Un locutor de noticias estaba hablando en frente de una cámara, había dicho algo con respecto a que la nueva exhibición era el animal más valioso del zoológico, Luna pensó que se refería a ella, había escuchado las palabras "pingüino hembra" y "millones de dólares". Ella quedo impresionada, seguramente los humanos estarían exagerando. Aunque se sintió un poco mal al pensar que los guardianes del zoológico la querían solo por su precio. Ella miro al reportero y luego a una chica pelirroja que la saludaba con ternura, hizo una mueca y se lanzo al agua, las cámaras intentaron seguirla, pero bajo el agua solo se veía una figura negrusca en movimiento, Luna solo siguió nadando en círculos hasta que los visitantes se fueron momentos después

A eso de la hora del almuerzo, los cinco estaban sobre la isla de concreto disfrutando de sus pescados. Como era costumbre, Luna estaba apartada del resto y tenia para si misma solo un pescado, no podía evitar tener el ojo puesto sobre los chicos, aun sabiendo que ellos no le robarían su comida o algo por el estilo. Cuando termino su parte, alzo su vista para encontrarse con aquel hombre guapo que había visto ayer. ¿Había vuelto otra vez solo para verla? ¿Por qué esperaba a que todos se fueran para hablar con ella? Seguramente era para tener toda su atención. Luna lo saludo, Jonathan se quito las gafas de sol y le dio un guiño confiado. Ella sonrió ante el gesto. ¿Por qué ese humano en particular estaba tan interesado en ella? Los chicos miraron a Jonathan como si fuera otro simple ser humano.

"Así que vales tres y medio millones de dólares ¿eh?" el la miro con una amplia sonrisa, mientras ponía nuevamente las gafas de sol en su lugar…

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Tan pronto como Jonathan salio del zoológico, luna había solicitado la ayuda de cabo para comenzar con su arreglo para la cita de esa noche, el joven asintió sonriente y ella se lanzo al agua para nadar por un rato, podía sentir como algunos niños gritaban su nombre, pero ella tuvo que ignorarlos y siguió nadando hasta que los humanos se habían ido. Momentos después ella finalmente salio sacudiendo el agua de sus plumas, entro a la base y bajo las escaleras, miro a cabo y le asintió en señal de que el zoológico ya estaba vacío, él tomo a escondidas un peine y se lo llevo consigo, ambos volvieron a subir por las escaleras, iban a reunirse con Marlene, ella los ayudaría con algunos detalles. Luna quería que todo aquello fuera una sorpresa para kowalski. Cabo miro de reojo a Skipper y Kowalski que jugaban una partida de naipes, luego miro a Luna y ambos salieron de la base.

Kowalski se dio cuenta de que Luna se iba, mientras miraba por sobre el hombro de skipper.

"se ha ido, vamos a mi lista" ambos dejaron a un lado los naipes. Kowalski entro en su laboratorio en busca de algo que le ayudara con sus plumas, había un secador de pelo enchufado en un lado de la habitación "bingo". Skipper se había ido al centro medico del zoológico en busca de algún shampoo especial para pingüinos, lo tomo y regreso a la base

Kowalski se zambulló de cabeza en el foso que rodeaba la isla, el agua estaba fresca, refrescante, pensó que no nadaba por diversión muy a menudo, debería hacerlo mas seguido, se sentía muy bien. Cuando salio, estaba completamente empapado. Skipper sirvió un montón de shampoo sobre su cabeza

"Rico" llamo skipper. De repente Rico salio de la base y se quedo mirando el aspecto pegajoso de kowalski. "espuma" indico el líder señalando a kowalski. En ese momento kowalski tuvo miedo de lo que Rico iba a hacer. Trato de correr pero Rico lo detuvo y comenzó a masajearlo por todas partes, la espuma apareció en cuanto el rose comenzó.

Skipper se lanzo dentro de la base y busco un enorme mapa de la ciudad. Busco cuales eran las atracciones más visitadas. Dibujo un círculo con marcador rojo alrededor del "Centro de Rockefeller", otro más en el "Hotel Plaza", otro en "La estatua de la Libertad", "Central Park" y finalmente "el estadio de béisbol de los Yankees". Sonrío y doblo el mapa con cuidado para ponerlo sobre la mesa, luego camino hasta las escaleras y miro hacia arriba a través del agujero de entrada

"¿como va la espuma, Rico?"

Kowalski miro a skipper con burbujas en todas partes. Rico sonrío, de sus aletas goteaba el shampoo espumoso, era un completo lío burbujeante, en lugar de kowalski, solo estaba un montón de espuma blanca, el único rastro de él, era el anillo de su cara libre, en el cual se veían solo los ojos y parte de su pico. Skipper subió las escaleras y Kowalski salto al agua, nado rápido para quitar el shampoo de sus plumas, fue difícil para skipper no reírse. Kowalski salio de la piscina y miro al agua, estaba completamente llena de espuma y plumas muertas, se miro a si mismo para descubrir un brillante plumaje, se sentía bastante bien, Rico había hecho un trabajo de cinco estrellas

"uh la la" dijo este con su tono ronco

Los tres entraron en la sede. Rico tomo el secador de cabello y con él comenzó a secar las plumas empapadas de kowalski. El "smoking" estaba un tanto desordenado y fuera de lugar. Las plumas empezaban a verse mejor a medida que se iban secando, brindando un aspecto mucho más suave, esponjoso y calido. Minutos después, kowalski ya estaba completamente seco. Skipper lo rodeo un par de veces y puso una aleta en su mentón. Finalmente miro a kowalski a la cara

"solo tengo tres palabras que decirte, soldado" skipper puso sus aletas tras la espalda

"¿si, Skipper?" el científico estaba ansioso

"bonito y gordito" Skipper sonrío y saco las aletas de su espalda para tenderle a kowalski un pequeño moño de gala. Él lo puso alrededor de su cuello y lo miro como si valiera un millón de dólares. Kowalski se sentía un poco inseguro

"¿es esto realmente necesario, skipper?" Pregunto kowalski, tratando de aflojar el nudo

"Por supuesto. Las chicas aman a los caballeros" respondió seguro el líder. Kowalski dejo de aflojar el nudo, supuso que tenia razón, era una sensación sofocante, pero pensó que luego se aflojaría hasta quedar cómodo. Skipper tomo un reflejo y lo sostuvo hasta la altura del teniente para que pudiera ver su reflejo. Nunca antes se había visto tan bonito. Rico salto de la nada y regurgito un perfume elegante, con el rocío a kowalski en la cara, este abanico su aleta y miro a su compañero con el ceño fruncido, luego olfateo el aroma, no olía nada mal…. Nada mal

Skipper le paso el mapa a kowalski y le hablo sobre los lugares turísticos que había elegido…

"¿de verdad crees que le gustaría ir a un partido de béisbol?"

"claro, ¡es entre los Yankees y los Cachorros! Y será esta noche. Deberías ver esto…"

Skipper condujo a kowalski hasta la colección de libros de luna, tomo unos cuantos y se los enseño. Uno de ellos tenía una enorme C en la portada, otro tenía a un humano de ojos rasgados con el número 30 en su espada, el último mostraba un estadio lleno de gente que ocupaba las bancas.

"solo porque lea esta clase de literatura no la convierte en una fanática de los Cachorros" había dicho kowalski. Fue entonces cuando su líder hurgo entre las cosas de Luna y saco un sombrero con una C en él

"¿eso crees?" el color del sombrero era de un azul intenso como los ojos de Luna

Ok, era oficial que Luna era una fanática de los Cachorros. Skipper le dijo que le entregaría un par de boletos para el juego de esa noche y una tarjeta dorada que le permitiría la entrada al Hotel. El Hotel tenía grandes habitaciones en la parte superior, con balcones y grandes televisores. Kowalski sonrió antes el gesto, luego se acerco a la mesa y tomo su ábaco para hacer algunas cuentas y calcular el tiempo perfecto para cada actividad. Decidió que primero Irian a la estatua de la libertad, luego al juego de los Cachorros contra los Yankees, después al Central Park, patinarían un rato sobre el hielo de la pista Rockefeller y por ultimo descansarían en el Hotel plaza, allí disfrutarían de una vista panorámica de la ciudad nocturna. La cita perfecta

El líder regreso con un par de boletos y se los entrego a kowalski, luego le dio una tarjeta de plástico con las palabras "Hotel Plaza" escritas en letras doradas. Él las tomo y las guardo en el compartimiento secreto que estaba detrás del trofeo de pescado de Cabo, no fue sino hasta entonces que pensó en las posibles respuestas de Luna, también comenzó a preguntarse donde estaba, aunque lo mas posible era que estuviera charlando con Marlene, después de todo, la había escuchado opinar que le gustaba ir donde ella

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. preparativos parte 2

Entrega inesperada

Escrita por: masterminhunder

Traducida por: ChicajamonXD (ñeeee cambie mi alias XD)

* * *

><p>preparativos, parte 2<p>

"Así que, te gusta kowalski ¿eh?" pregunto Cabo sonriendo

"bueno, si, supongo que se puede decir eso" respondió Luna un tanto avergonzada

"bueno, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre él, podrías hacérmela ahora"

"mmm... ¿Él... ha… estado alguna vez enamorado de otra chica?" ella se ruborizo con un rosa profundo

"En realidad, no lo creo. Nunca antes había estado con una pinguinita"

Ambos saltaron un muro de ladrillos y aterrizaron del otro lado. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al habitad de Marlene, cuando de pronto Cabo tomo la aleta de Luna y tiro de ella para esconderse detrás de un bote de basura cercano, puso una aleta sobre el pico de ella y con la otra hizo señal de hacer silencio, Alice, la cuidadora que pasaba caminando por allí en ese momento, se había detenido al creer haber escuchado algo. Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento de ser capturada, pero ese momento nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos Cabo la miraba sonriente dando a entender que el peligro había pasado, ella sonrío aliviada y ambos se deslizaron sobre sus vientres hasta que llegaron. Marlene estaba muy emocionada de ayudar y accedió rápidamente sin problemas

"oh, por supuesto que te ayudare" dijo Marlene sonriente, luego se acerco a Luna y la rodeo tres veces "esto será muy divertido" dijo. Luna pensaba en algunos consejos de belleza, Marlene le pregunto a Cabo si tenía alguna idea, de inmediato el joven recordó aquella hermosa pieza de plata que había visto en objetos perdidos en zoovenirs

"bueno, se donde encontrar una tobillera que se vera como un bonito collar"

"oh, perfecto, vamos, ve a buscarlo" Cabo asintió sonriente y un segundo después había desaparecido por el muro del habitad. Luego la nutria le ordeno a Luna saltar al agua, ella así lo hizo y un momento después salio completamente empapada, Marlene depositó un poco de shampoo especial que desde hacia algún tiempo había obtenido del cuidado de animales y comenzó a frotar el pequeño cuerpo de Luna, las burbujas no tardaron en aparecer, cuando Marlene termino su trabajo, Luna parecía un enorme trozo de burbujas brillantes. Volvió a saltar al estanque y el agua se encargo de remover todo el jabón de su plumaje, luego salio del agua hasta el interior de la cueva donde Marlene la esperaba con su peine especial de pingüinos, ese que utilizaba para gestionar su plumaje rebelde por las mañanas. Cada espillado se sentía muy bien, era relajante. La de ojos color miel encendió un secador de cabello y comenzó a secar las plumas de su compañera, a medida que se secaban se veían mas brillantes y con mas volumen

"y ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?" pregunto Marlene con un tono casual, sin dejar de prestar atención a su secado

"¿sobre que?"

"sobre darle un beso, tonta, sabes que si lo haces puede que sea el primer beso de toda su vida" Luna medito por un momento lo que Marlene había acabado de decir, también significaba su primer beso….

"este… yo… si, supongo que si" respondió encogiéndose de hombros para aparentar indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"es divertido, nunca me hubiera esperado que ustedes dos…."

"si, bueno… kowalski es un tanto tímido, pero cuando estuve segura de que tenia un interés en mi, pensé que era la cosa mas tierna del mundo. Aunque para ser honesta… siempre pensé que era guapo"

"je, ¿sabes que es lo mas divertido? Ustedes dos se parecen mucho"

"¿a si? ¿Cómo?"

"pues ambos son muy inteligentes… y tímidos"

"si… es tan lindo cuando esta trabajando en algo que tiene que ver con la tecnología…" Luna había _pensado en voz alta_ y no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Marlene sonrió por lo bajo

"que curioso… me había dicho lo mismo de ti y tu lectura"

"¿habla de mi?"

"Por supuesto, oh, y no te preocupes, no le dije que te gusta"

"bueno ¿y que mas dijo sobre mi?" la nutria sonrío al notar el tono de Luna un tanto impaciente

"dijo que eres una criatura hermosa y que quería encontrar alguna razón para hablar contigo"

A Luna le gustaba pensar en el hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos la veía como a un animal caro, sino como a ella misma.

Mientras tanto, el joven soldado había llegado hasta la tienda zoovenirs, pero cuando se había lanzado a abrir el picaporte, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrado con llave. En la parte superior había una ventana abierta con el espacio suficiente como para pasar a través de ella. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Al no poder acudir a sus amigos, decidió entonces ir al habitad de los lémures. Al llegar allí encontró el rey Julien y a los otros dos bailando a la miniconga con un mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Cuando él se acerco, Julien hizo un mohín con la cara y apago la radio

"mira Maurice, mira quien decidió visitarnos. Tu nueva papa me ha costado todos los súbditos amantes del movimiento de mi bote, tonto pingüino, ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?" Cabo miro con un poco de molestia al lémur que lo señalaba acusadoramente

"rey Julien, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con un problema" el aludido lo miro con una sombra de sospecha

"adelante"

"bueno, Luna va a ir a un paseo por Nueva York con un amigo mío y…"

"…y ella quiere que yo vaya con ella. Awww que lindo, pero debo decir que no. Solo salgo con chicas que habitan en zonas calidas…" decía sonriente el lémur sentado en su trono

"¿y que me dices de las de Canadá?" negó con la cabeza "no, no, olvida eso. Ella va a salir con kowalski, ya sabes, el alto. Y hay algo que quiero darle para que este linda, pero esta en la tienda de zoovenirs"

"bueno, ¿y por que no vas y lo buscas?" se quejo

"ya lo hice, pero la puerta esta cerrada y por eso me preguntaba si…" Julien se giro con una mirada de interés

"¿me estas pidiendo que ayude en una misión?"

"si, supongo" de inmediato el lémur se levanto de su asiento y dio un salto hasta llegar a donde estaba Cabo

"me siento honrado de poder recuperar lo que esta en perdido y encontrado para la papa" el joven soldado sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del cola anillada "rápido, pingüino, no hay tiempo que perder"

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la tienda y se escondieron por un momento tras un bote de basura esperando a que Alice alejara un poco, luego Cabo señalo la ventana, Julien miro y vio con una mirada sin problema. Salto con facilidad hasta la ventana y unos segundos después volvió a asomarse para arrojar un cinturón de cuero para que el pingüino pudiera subir

Dentro de _perdido y encontrado _era enorme, había una caja con todo tipo de teléfonos celulares, otra con un montón de cámaras distintas, todo tipo de bolsos colgaban de las paredes, era un botín de posesiones turísticas. Cabo busco con la mirada hasta que encontró una caja que ponía en un costado "frágil, no dejar caer", era la caja de las joyas. Miro a través de ella y hurgo un poco hasta que la encontró, una hermosa tobillera de plata de la cual colgaba la figura de cristal de un corazón azul marino, la tomo con cuidado y luego miro a su alrededor para ver a Julien, este estaba probándose un montón de sombreros diferentes que sobresalían de un barril de madera. El lémur tomo una gorra negra de vendedor de periódicos

"esta seria, en alternativa, una gran corona"

"bien, es hora de regresar, ya encontré lo que buscaba" el lémur dejo de prestar interés _las coronas _y ambos se acercaron de vuelta a la ventana.

Al salir de la tienda se dieron cuenta de que el muro de corría a lo largo de la ventana era también una caída de nueve pies que daba al interior del habitad de Joey, Cabo trato de no darle importancia a ese insignificante detalle y comenzó a caminar con cuidado a lo largo del muro de ladrillo con Julien tras de si, pero de repente el lémur tropezó y empujo al pingüino. Al recibir el impacto de sorpresa, Cabo dejo caer por accidente la tobillera dentro del habitad, muy cerca de Joey

"oh, cielos" Cabo miro la pulsera caída y luego a Julien con el seño fruncido

"callo en el habitad de Joey, no podrás recuperarlo a menos que quieras estar dos metros bajo tierra, maestro" había hablado el canguro, sosteniendo la pieza de plata. Cabo susurró algo al oído de Julien y luego se abalanzo de panza y rodeo al canguro hasta llegar a su heno, donde comenzó a jugar con la paja, provocando que el marsupial se enojara

"oye tu, ¿que haces con mi heno?" gruño

"oh, nada, solo lo desordeno un poco" Cabo sonrió con picardía, Joey camino lentamente hacia él poniendo el brazalete abajo, Julien vio el momento oportuno y lo tomo rápidamente, luego salio corriendo a escalar el muro, una vez a salvo se giro a ver al soldado que aun desordenaba la paja y a Joey que se acercaba cada vez mas... de pronto Cabo arrojo un montón de paja a la cara del canguro y se zambulló de cabeza en un montón de heno, el marsupial se quito la paja de la rostro con molestia y se lanzo también al heno a buscar al pingüino, mientras tanto Julien había tomado la correa que aun colgaba de la ventana y la había arrojado por la borda

"corre, loco pingüino, CORRE" Cabo salio de la paja con Joey pisándole los talones, tomo el cinturón y Julien tiro de el sacando a Cabo del habitad a tiempo, haciendo que Joey se estrellara contra el muro de ladrillos, este gruño con rabia mirando al pingüino que lo había engañado tan fácilmente.

Julien le entrego la pulsera a Cabo y ambos se encaminaron al habitad de Marlene. Cuando llegaron Luna se veía como la pingüina mas linda del mundo, sus plumas se veían muy suaves, brillantes y esponjosas. Tenia una hermosa margarita en un costado de su cabeza y la pequeña tobillera de plata le daba el toque de un ángel, a Marlene le había gustado como se veía

"te vez hermosa y ese collar se ve muy bien en ti" opino, Cabo asintió en señas de concordancia

"si, es una papa muy bonita"

"no es una patata, Julien" regañaba la nutria, Julien se encogió de hombros

Luna sonrío agradecida por lo que sus amigos habían hecho por ella, el sol ya estaba abajo y ya no podía esperar para deslumbrar a kowalski con su presentación ¿le gustaría como se veía?

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. isla Ellis

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhuter**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 8: isla Ellis**

Kowalski esperaba con ansias a que Luna regresara al cuartel general. Miro la lista que skipper le había dado, parecían tan sencillos anotados en el papel, pero él sabia que esos serian los eventos mas memorables de su vida y tenia la esperanza de recordar cada uno de ellos. Abrió la escotilla de la cual colgaba el trofeo de pescado disecado, ahí había una caja de winkys de Cabo, la hizo a un lado y miro las hermosas rosas rojas, aun radiantes y con detalles de rocío de agua aun intactos, también estaban las entradas para juego de béisbol, el premio mayor, kowalski se había convencido de que a Luna le encantaría. Después de todo, era una fanática y skipper se lo había demostrado.

El teniente tomo un pequeño espejo de mano y miro su reflejo nuevamente, tratando de poner su pajarita en una posición recta, el rojo se veía bien en él, los chicos habían hecho en excelente trabajo, sin embargo, aun no le agradaba la idea de llevar ropa de humano consigo. Por supuesto, sabía que Luna se vería aun más radiante, si bien él podía cambiar su aspecto, ella lo dejaría boquiabierto. Era fácil entender la razón por la cual ella era el animal más caro del zoológico, era por su belleza.

De repente, Skipper asomo su cabeza por el agujero de la escotilla y le aviso al teniente que SU chica ya había llegado. Rápidamente él tomo las cosas que había dentro de la escotilla y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba, Skipper, Rico y Cabo, lo miraban sonrientes. Los chicos estaban hombro con hombro, a kowalski le pareció un poco extraño, Marlene apareció por detrás de ellos y miro al científico con asombro, luego sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, tenia que aceptar que kowalski se veía muy bien, luego dijo:

"kowalski, este es la noche"

Los otros tres se separaron, revelando una hermosa vista. Luna con una linda flor entre sus plumas, sus pestañas parecían haber crecido, se veían muy bien con rimel, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, llevaba un lindo collar de plata con el dije de un corazón azul, alrededor de su cuello, dándole un aspecto angelical. Kowalski trago saliva mientras se acercaba a ella, se veía radiante, mucho mas de lo que esperaba, ella lo miro con sus ojos grandes y brillantes

A la chica le encantaba el aspecto de su pareja de esa noche, sus plumas, esponjosas y brillantes, llevaba una pajarita roja en su cuello, que le quedaba muy bien, cosa que le hizo recordar a James Bond. Ambos estaban fascinados con la presentación del otro

"vaya, te ves muy…." Kowalski trataba de pensar en la palabra correcta "_no digas caliente, no digas caliente, no digas caliente" _"espectacularmente bella" dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa tímida, tenia las puntas de sus aletas unidas, como lo hacia Cabo, cuando estaba nervioso

"gracias, kowalski, tu también te ves muy atractivo"

"oh, esto es para ti" él le entrego el bonito ramo de rosas con una aleta un poco temblorosa. Ella las tomo y miro los radiantes destellos que iluminaban a través de las gotitas de agua, hundió su cara en ellas, aspirando el agradable aroma, el teniente la miraba sin pestañar

"eres realmente muy hermosa" había dicho sin pensar. Ella rió tímidamente y luego le dijo que la esperara ahí mientras iba a colocar las flores en un jarrón. Tan pronto como Luna se deslizó dentro de la base, Skipper había golpeado con el codo a kowalski, este lo miro y su líder le sonrío arqueando las cejas. Sabía a que se refería con eso, una chica como Luna solo se conseguía una vez en la vida. Ella volvió y kowalski le extendió un brazo con asombrosa caballerosidad, Luna lo tomo con las dos aletas y ambos se despidieron para comenzar su cita. Una vez que la pareja se había perdido de la vista de Marlene y los chicos, los tres pingüinos chocaron aletas con regocijo

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

El exterior se sentía muy agradable, la fresca brisa de la noche se colaba a través de sus plumas. Caminaron a lo largo del parque, tratando de no llamar la atención. Kowalski le dijo que el primer lugar que visitarían seria la estatua de la libertad en la isla Ellis. Ella se emociono bastante, nunca antes la había visto en persona, solo en fotos y en programas de televisión, pero ahora estaba a punto de verla

Las calles de Nueva York eran ruidosas, bocinas de autos, voces y todo tipo de música se escuchaban por todas partes. Le había costado un poco, pero finalmente Luna se había acostumbrado al ruido. Ella miraba su alrededor con gran asombro, habían montones de autos lujosos, edificios con luces de neos y carteles luminosos, las personas pasaban caminando de un lado a otro, ella puso notar a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, que llevaba un enorme oso de peluche, a un hombre agitado que bebía café, un par de policías montados a caballo, era realmente fascinante. Kowalski miro una elegante limusina de color negro que se había detenido a su lado, luego miro a Luna con una sonrisa en su pico, ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones de pingüino y frunció el cejo dando un paso atrás

"oh no, kowalski, no voy a subir a esa cosa, podría caerme" como respuesta a la negativa él la levanto y salto al techo de del lujoso auto, este echo a andar y Luna se aferro con fuerza a las plumas de kowalski, un pequeño gemido de terror escapo de su garganta, tenia miedo de caer, pero él le había dicho que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Con el tiempo aflojo su agarre y se dispuso a mirar las luces que la rodeaban, se sintió como en la escena de alguna película de Hollywood, miro entonces a través de la ventana de techo en la que estaba sentada. Dentro de la limusina, había una linda chica rubia de cabello largo, vestida con un montón de cosas rosadas, llevaba un pequeño bolso por el cual asomaba la cabeza un chihuahua de color blanco, que usaba un extravagante collar de diamantes, el perro ladro hacia el techo, pero la humana no se percato de la presencia de las dos aves. De hecho ningún humano lo hacia, todos estaban tan ocupados con sus vidas urbanas, que apenas notaban la existencia de dos animales sentados en el techo de un auto elegante

Luna estaba tan alegre que se puso de pie y extendió sus alas a ambos lados, pero de pronto sintió como un par de aletas se apoyaban en su cintura

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto ella sonriendo. El quito sus aletas de inmediato

"uh… yo… lo vi una vez en una película, perdón si te molesta" se sonrojo un poco esperando que no hubiera perecido un gesto romántico, tenia tanto miedo de que ella lo negara.

"no me molesta" dijo ella, volviendo a tomar sus aletas para ponerlas en su cintura, el sintió con la cabeza y la abrazo suavemente, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, ella esta un poco delgada para ser un pingüino, pero poco le importo. Olía a flores silvestres, uno de sus aromas favoritos

Finalmente ambos se bajaron cerca del puerto de Battery Park, donde un montón de personas hacían fila para subirse a un ferry. Ellos se colaron a través de la rampa y se escondieron de la vista de los humanos. El barco echo a andar y Luna miro a la isla donde la enorme mujer estaba. Kowalski miro a Luna con una media sonrisa en su pico, estaba con lo que siempre había querido: una dulce chica hermosa a su lado.

El barco se detuvo y los turistas bajaron de el, todo el mundo miro con asombro a la mujer que sostenía la antorcha siempre brillando en la mano, algunos incluso tomaron una cuantas fotos. El grupo de visitantes fe guiado hasta la entrada de la construcción. Kowalski y Luna subieron las escaleras con cuidado de no ser pisados por los humanos, llevo bastante tiempo, teniendo en cuanta las piernas cortas de ella. Subieron hasta lo más alto, allí donde las personas no podían estar. Cuando llegaron sus respiración es eran algo agitadas, kowalski se limpio el sudor de la frente, pero Luna corrió alegre hasta la baranda, mirando el espectacular panorama, él se acercó hasta ella y también miro la ciudad, las personas se veían diminutas. Luna piraba esas titilantes luces como si fuera lo ultimo que vería en su vida

"¿crees que es bonita?" pregunto sin desperar los ojos de la ciudad

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto él mirando su sonrisa

"la estatua de la libertad ¿no es ella la mujer mas hermosa?" kowalski dejo de mirar a Luna, no quería estar en desacuerdo con ella, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa

"bueno, yo conozco a una dama muy hermosa que podría desafiar su belleza"

"¿en serio? Pues yo creo que ninguna es tan bonita como ella"

Ninguno aparto su mirada de la hermosa ciudad que brillaba bajo sus pies. Y permanecieron así por un buen rato, hasta que fue momento de irse, las personas comenzaron a retirarse y a bajar de nuevo las escaleras, aunque el trayecto en descenso no fue tan agotador como el de subida.

De vuelta en el ferry, ambos aun escondidos de la vista de los humanos, solo miraban por ultima vez a la enorme mujer verde, el sueño de los inmigrantes, le señora de la libertad…

**CONTINUARA… **


	9. estadio de los yanquis

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 9: el estadio de los yanquis**

El estadio de los yanquis era enorme ante los ojos de Luna. Kowalski miro alrededor buscando los asientos que decían los boletos de entrada. Los puestos fueron encontrados en el jardín derecho, detrás del montículo de los lanzadores. Gozaban de una perfecta vista, desde donde se podían distinguir fácilmente todos los jugadores. No tuvieron que preocuparse de ser vistos por algún humano, ya que el lugar estaba casi desierto.

Kowalski encontró una bolsa de semillas de girasol sin abrir, en el asiento de alado, comieron juntos, esperando la aparición de ambos equipos. Los primeros en salir, fueron los Yanquis, se oyeron unos cuantos aplausos, Luna aplaudió lentamente con una media sonrisa, luego aparecieron los Cachorros, ella aplaudió con mas animo siendo acompañada por el pingüino macho, quien le ofreció un par de binoculares que había tomado del piso

Ella los tomo y miro a cada uno de los miembros del equipo: Marcus Mateo, Ryan Dempster, el puertorriqueño Geovany Soto, Hill Koyie, Andrés Blanco, Alfonso Soriano, Kosuke Fukudome, hasta Ryan Theriot. ¡Todos estaban allí!

Entonces lo vio, el pitcher zurdo de brillantes ojos gris azulado y sonrisa encantadora. Theodore Lilly o Ted Lilly, como lo llamaban sus amigos. Kowalski se dio cuenta de la manera en que Luna miraba a aquel humano de sonrisa atractiva, que tenia el número 30 grabado en su espalda.

"¿Quién es él?"

"¿el del numero 46?"

"eh… no, el del numero 30. El que estabas mirando"

"oh. Ese es Ted Lilly. Mi jugador favorito de béisbol. Ha hecho muchas donaciones de obras de caridad para los animales. Se que es vergonzoso decirlo, pero… el es el único humano que en realidad me atrae"

"¿en serio?"

Kowalski miro al humano. Era bastante alto, incluso para un humano, ¿Cómo podría competir contra un chico guapo como ese? Sintió una pequeña punzada de nervios y celos, pero luego recordó que estaban ahí, solo por la cita, no para verlo jugar precisamente a él.

Vieron el partido, juntos hasta el final. De vez en cuando kowalski hacia algunas presuntas sobre el juego y que función tenia cada jugador, preguntas a las cuales Luna respondía de manera fácil y eficaz. Poco a poco había aprendido una cuantas reglas e incluso ya había aprendido a diferenciar a los jugadores, guiándose por su número.

Ya era el inicio de la novena entrada y los equipos marcaban Yanquis 5 y Cachorros 7. Luna estaba muy emocionada por ver batear a Ted, kowalski solo lo recordaba como el número 30, ya que él era bueno con los números, sus celos ya habían desaparecido, después de todo, ese tipo solo era un ser humano.

Ted Lilly camino hasta el plato y tomo su posición. Los ojos de Luna estaban fijos en él. El teniente rió por lo bajo, sabia que los pitchers no necesariamente eran los mejores bateadores. El pitcher de los yanquis tiro la bola y Ted no logro darle. Luna cerro las aletas y se inclino un poco hacia delante. El pitcher arrojo la pelota por segunda vez y Ted bateo con fuerza, haciendo sonar un "crack" con el bate de madera. El sonido hizo eco a través de todo el estadio. Era una bola de foul, pero Luna vio que iba justo en su dirección, rápidamente se puso un guante de jugador para recibirla, mientras pensaba "¿_en serio voy a atrapar una bola bateada por Ted Billy?"_

"kowalski, ayúdame, ES UNA PELOTA DE TED LILLY" pidió viendo que necesitaba un poco de altura. Él la tomo en brazos y la alzo, ella era ligera por lo que era fácil mantenerla en alto, la bola callo en su guante y ella la sostuvo con ambas aletas, el impulso que esta traía hizo que ambos pingüinos cayeran hacia atrás sobre el asiento. Las personas detrás de ellos los miraron completamente asombrados, un hombre de edad con cola de caballo blanca y ojos verdes, había abierto la boca hasta dejar caer su pipa.

Ambos se incorporaron de nuevo. Kowalski se giro a ver el campo, vio a Ted Lilly que dejaba caer su bate, tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada y faltaba poco para que su quijada tocase el suelo. No fue, hasta que se dieron cuenta, que todo el mundo los miraba en la gran pantalla, incluso ellos mismo estaban ahí, viendo su propia expresión de sorpresa

"!Increíble¡ parece que dos pingüinos se han escapado del zoológico y se han abierto camino para asistir al juego de esta noche, ¡y han atrapado una bola de foul! WOW esto es algo que nunca antes había visto, señoras y señores"

De pronto todas las personas comenzaron a gritar "es la nueva, es la pinguinita nueva" kowalski tomo la aleta de Luna y corrió, escapando de los guardias, mientras ella alzaba los dos tickets, como si los humanos fueran a decir _"oh, tienen entradas, entonces esta bien"_

Kowalski corrió hasta una esquina, con Luna a sus espaldas. Pensó que ella podría estar muerta del miedo, pero la verdad era que la chica estaba tan emocionada con la pelota que acababa de atrapar, que no pensaba las cosas con claridad. Una de los guardias más corpulentos se acercaba a ellos. Kowalski puso una aleta en el pico de Luna "shhh" susurro, luego apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y se escondieron entre los asientos, el guardia que se rasco la nuca confundido, mirando a todos lados, luego siguió su camino.

Cuando el oficial se había ido, kowalski aparto a Luna y salieron con cuidado de su escondite. El lugar en el que estaban era bastante parecido al de antes. Por lo que decidieron terminar de ver el partido, manteniéndose alertas y en silencio. Finalmente los Cachorros ganaron 7-9. Luna tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de alegría, kowalski solo sonrío de medio lado, complacido.

Permanecieron escondidos mientras que las personas comenzaban a salir del estadio, escucharon voces que comentaban cosas como "creo que lo de los pingüinos era solo una broma" "no puedo creer que un pingüino estaba entre la multitud" "¿ese pingüino llevaba mi tobillera en el cuello?"

Finalmente el estadio estuvo completamente solo, ambos pudieron salir de su escondite y caminar por las gradas sin miedo de ser vistos, Luna tenía una sonrisa torcida, kowalski había comenzado a reír, ella lo miro un tanto extrañada y de la nada comenzaron a reírse sin intenciones de detenerse. Les resultaba difícil creer que en serio habían aparecido en televisión nacional, eso iba a ser algo difícil de explicar a los demás animales del zoológico, también sabían que habría algunos turistas curiosos en la exposición de mañana

Kowalski paro de reír, limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara, miro de reojo y vio a Ted en el campo, luego miro a Luna que aun reía y puso sus aletas sobre sus ojos

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto ella entre risas

"tengo una sorpresa para ti"

Él la guío lentamente y con cuidado, Luna estaba un poco emocionada, sentía como sus pies se movían sin tener completo control, finalmente sintió la grama debajo de ellos, ¿Dónde estaba? Kowalski quito sus aletas, revelando que estaba en el campo y justo a cinco metros de ellos estaba Ted Lilly arrojando una pelota hacia arriba y abajo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un teléfono móvil junto a su oreja "ahí esta, Luna"

"es Ted Lilly" dijo ella con una vocecita mas aguda de los normal, sacudiendo el brazo de kowalski con fuerza, como si este no lo hubiese visto ya

"¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él? Es tu jugador de béisbol favorito, después de todo" propuso él, tomando las aletas de la chica, para tranquilizarla

"¿Qué le dices a un jugador de béisbol profesional de las grandes ligas?"

"dile lo que quieras, después de todo el no puede entenderte. Puedes hablarle de la gran colección de libros que tienes. No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado" ella miro al hombre alto que hablaba por el teléfono entre risas

"te lo juro Joe. Era un pingüino de verdad. Yo habría sido demandado por el zoológico, o algo así, si lo hubiese herido con esa bola. Eran dos, creo. ¿en serio no los viste? Salieron en la televis…." Paro en seco cuando se dio cuanta de que las dos aves estaban a solo un metro de él "eh… Joe, te llamo luego" colgó el teléfono y se puso de rodillas para mirar a los pingüinos.

"vaya, vaya… hola. Tu debes ser el pingüino que causo tanto escándalo. Eh oído que eres muy importante para el zoológico de Central Park. La hembra. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Wow, Louisville cometió un grave error al dejarte ir. Ahora tu eres como el jugador mas valioso, el mas valioso de los pingüinos ¿he? Jeje, es un broma del béisbol" Luna rió tímidamente, kowalski también rió un poco, sus aletas estaban temblando tras su espalda, sus ojos se concentraron en aquel hombre al que Luna tanto admiraba.

Ella se acerco lentamente al humano y puso una aleta sobre su rodilla, él sonrío, tomo a la pequeña ave en sus manos y lo acerco hasta la altura de su rostro. "eres muy bonita" admitió el jugador de las grandes ligas, ella se ruborizó un poco, a continuación puso sus aletas sobre la cara del jugador y el pico en su mejilla, dejándolo completamente sombrado. Kowalski estaba realmente incomodo. Se suponía que esa seria la mejor noche de su vida, y su pareja acababa de besar a una celebridad.

"yo… yo… soy tu mayor fans. Se todo sobre ti. Veo tus juegos cada vez que puedo, se que vienes de California y… wow, me gusto mucho como ponchaste a esos Piratas y… uh.. se que no puedes entenderme pero… a-atrape esta bola y… pensé que quizás quieres que te la devuelva.."

"oh," él tomo la bola que le mostraba el pequeño animalito "¿quieres un autógrafo?" pregunto sonriente. A Luna le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Ted saco un bolígrafo y con él escribió su firma en la pelota, que dejo caer de vuelta en las pequeñas átelas de Luna, ella miro el objeto como si fuera lo mas emocionante del mundo. Luego Ted los tomo a los dos por la parte posterior de su cabeza

"bien… ahora ¿Qué hacer con dos animales que escaparon de zoológico?" pregunto mirándolos con una sonrisa. Luna era un manojo de emoción. Kowalski puso sus aletas en defensa. Ted puso de nuevo a las aves en el piso "¿saben como volver?" kowalski asintió sin abrir el pico. Ted sonrío y saco de nuevo el teléfono celular de su bolsillo "de acuerdo, entonces los dejo. Debo irme, Joe no me creerá lo que acabo de ver jajajaja"

**CONTINUARA…**


	10. central park

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 10: Central Park **

El parque central era agradable por la noche. Una fresca brisa hacia sacudir las hojas de los árboles. La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras caminaban sobre el césped lentamente, disfrutando del ambiente. A Luna le gustaba estar con kowalski en aquel lugar y ciertamente se lo agradecía, él había estado muy sonriente durante todo el trayecto, pero era obvio que le molestaba ver la bola fotografiada en las aletas de la chica, ella se había dado cuenta de eso y trataba de mantenerla alejada de su vista. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla de la laguna, Luna pudo distinguir en la distancia a un par de palomas blancas que yacían abrasadas con simpatía, sobre un nido. Ella alzo la vista al cielo y con una aleta comenzó a hacer trazos, uniendo las estrellas

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto kowalski mirándola un poco confundido

"haciendo líneas con las estrellas. A veces veo cosas como corazones o animalitos"

"mmm... me gusta tu creatividad. Eso suena bastante interesante" lo intento y encontró un fósil de doble hélice. Luna río un poco antes de sentarse cerca del agua, solo para mojar un poco sus pies, miro detenidamente la pelota que hacia rodar entre sus aletas. Le gustaba pensar en el hecho de que sin kowalski, nunca la hubiera conseguido, el había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para presentarle a su jugador favorito en persona, eso no era algo que pasase todos los días. Miro al pingüino en el que pensaba en ese momento. Kowalski estaba arrojando piedritas al agua, se veía un poco deprimido, algo no andaba bien…

"kowalski… ¿estas bien? Pareces algo… molesto"

"uhh yo si eh…. yo… sentí algo de dolor cuando el numero 30 me tomo de mi nuca… ya sabes, fue… incomodo"

"si, se sintió un poco extraño. Se que no te gusta…. ¿pero sabes lo que pienso? Que te sentiste un poco intimidado" bromeo ella sacudiendo sus pies dentro del agua

"¿yo? claro que no estaba intimidado por ese sujeto famoso, alto, guapetón, musculoso... de ojos azules…. Cabello oscuro…. d'oh ¿a quien trato de engañar? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Él es todo tan…. Machote. Yo nunca lo eh sido" arrojo otra roca plana con fuerza, haciendo que rebotara varias veces sobre la superficie del estanque. Luna lo miro con grandes ojos de cachorro

"awww kowalski, no te sientas mal. Yo creo que eres muy macho y además eres bastante alto, para ser un pingüino. ¿Por qué crees que él es mejor que tu?"

"porque hablas de él como si fuese el príncipe del béisbol, mientras que yo no se casi nada de deportes. Todo lo que se es ciencia" dijo, arrojando otra piedra que reboto un par de veces antes de hundirse

"kowalski…" ella abrió el pico para hablar, pero luego lo cerro y miro a sus propios pies mojados "Ted Lilly es un jugador de béisbol, dar autógrafos es su trabajo. Tu por otro lado, has tomado el tiempo de esta noche para llevarme a ver la estatua mas noche de los Estados Unidos, a ver mi equipo favorito de todos los tiempos, incluso me has traído aquí, a Central Park y quien sabe a donde mas vayamos ahora, si me preguntas… Ted es el que debería estas intimidado" dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente

"¿de verdad lo crees?" le pregunto

"Por supuesto. De hecho, yo estuve algún tiempo intimidada por Marlene. Ella es más… uh… más completa que yo, si me entiendes. También es más alta."

"me gusta como eres… y tu estatura esta bien. No se como puedes avergonzarte por eso… ¿es… por lo que los demás pingüinos decían en tu viejo zoológico?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos, con un tono amenazante, como si quisiera golpear a esos pingüinos

"ellos decían que los pingüinos delgados eran feos y que la falta de educación era un signo de debilidad"

"¿es por eso que te gusta leer tanto?" pregunto viendo como ella hacia girar la bola en sus aletas. Tenía que haber una explicación y había supuesto que era esa. Tomo otra roca del suelo y arrojo sobre la superficie del agua "a mi me gusta cuando lees. Pienso que eres muy fuerte y además eras mas inteligente que cualquier otro pingüino que conozco" luego se llevo una aleta al cuello y movió la cabeza, como si estuviese cansado o algo le doliese

"respóndeme esto, kowalski ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la ciencia?" ella lo miro, ladeando la cabeza. Él se giro a verla con seriedad "bueno, yo te conté mi historia el primer día… ahora te toca a ti" él asintió con la cabeza y miro sus pies, recordando su pasado doloroso

"bueno… cuando era un pollito, los demás pingüinos pensaban que yo era un caprichoso por ser alto y me molestaban llamándome _el_ _leñador. _Eso no me gustaba, así que trate de ser más inteligente que alto. Con el tiempo, me interese en la ciencia y comencé a crear inventos con piezas de cámaras, aparatos olvidados y reproductores de CD. De inmediato dejaron de llamarme _leñador _para llamarme entonces _Poindexter. _Eso me causo mucho daño. Nunca tuve suerte con las chicas, a ella les gustaban los pingüinos más fuertes, me sentí como una causa perdida. Cuando me trasladaron al zoológico de Central Park, conocí a los chicos. Todos teníamos nuestras historias y talentos especiales, que juntos eran bastante útiles. Desde entonces formamos nuestro equipo. Pero aun así siempre eh tenido problemas para hablar con las chicas. De hecho tú eres la primera niña con la que hablo libremente sobre mis asuntos personales. Eres una buena oyente" levanto una aleta para limpiar el sudor que corría por su frente, antes de zambullirse en el agua y nadar un poco. Cuando salio, se sacudió un poco para quitar el agua de sus plumas, dejando que estas terminaran esponjadas, Luna se rió un poco de su nuevo aspecto

"tengo una idea" dijo ella

"¿si?"

"apuesto a que hay peces en el agua, ¿quieres ver si podemos atrapar uno?"

"por supuesto" dijo él sonriente, tomando su pajarita con cuidado para quitarla de su cuello. Luna hizo lo mismo con su collar y la flor de su cabeza, kowalski se sintió un poco incomodo por hacerla despojarse de sus adornos, por lo que se dio la vuelta. El agua estaba muy refrescante, a lo lejos habían grandes cardúmenes de peces pequeños. Kowalski agito su aleta y nado con rapidez hacia ellos, atrapo uno con la boca, pero escapo rápidamente. Él hizo un gesto para que la chica siguiera adelante. Sabía que ya había comido un pescado ese día, pero uno mas no estaría mal. Luna tenía tan mala suerte como el teniente y los dos acabaron sin peces que comer.

De vuelta en tierra firme, ambos reían algo agotados. Con su plumaje completamente empapado. Se tiraron de espaldas sobre el césped y se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Luna decidió preguntar algo

"¿kowalski?" ella lo miro. Él la miro preocupado por su expresión de tristeza. Parecía que estaba disgustada por algo. Pero pensó que era algo en lo que podía ayudar, por la forma en que había preguntado. Tomo una respiración prefunda

"¿si?" se arrastro hacia ella reduciendo el espacio entre los dos

"¿crees que soy bonita?"

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él miro sus ojos hipnotizantes, ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? o ¿Realmente tenia que decirle lo hermosa que pensaba que era? Todo en ella, cada detalle, recorría su mente como un rayo, haciéndole pensar que _bella _era una subestimación. No había palabra que pudiera explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Solo se quedo ahí, sentado, mirándola fijamente. Ella comenzó a cuestionar el hecho de que kowalski tardara en responder, pero luego se dio cuenta, él no tenia sentimientos por ella, no como ella pensaba que lo hacia ¿Por qué pensó que un muchacho como él, se enamoraría de una chica como ella? Los demás pingüinos no la querían en su viejo zoológico ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora? Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos

"yo entiendo. Lo siento. Por supuesto que no. Fue una pregunta tonta" rió un poco con las lagrimas amenazando con traicionarla. "le diré a los chicos que fue un lindo tour, que vimos unos cuantos lugares y que luego regresamos" ella se puso de nuevo el collar y la flor entre sus plumas "creo que eres grandioso. El más dulce de todos. Gracias por la noche" comenzó a caminar en dirección al zoológico. Sus ojos picaban, por el esfuerzo de tratar de contener sus lagrimas

"Luna, espera"

Kowalski la tomo de la espalda y la giro. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. Él la tomo de los hombros, no permitiría que se marchara. Se inclino entonces para besar al pequeño pingüino. Él la beso apasionadamente. Con los ojos cerrados. Los de ella abiertos a mas no poder ¡su primer beso! Tenía tantos pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza tan rápidamente que no le permitían pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y se recostó sobre él, para disfrutar de aquel beso. Sintió como las aletas de kowalski lentamente tomaban lugar en su cintura y en la parte posterior de su cabeza y sintió también sus propias aletas, subir y envolverse alrededor del cuello de él. El único problema era que tenía algunas dificultades para llegar a la altura del científico, pero eso no fue problema cuando él la levanto para que ella no tuviese que estar de puntillas. Ella era tan Sueve, pero tan húmeda a la vez, a causa del agua. El calor irradiaba de sus pieles. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Ella rompió el beso y lo miro un poco confundida, pero con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa en su pico. De repente el abrió los ojos y miro a Luna como si acabase de cometer un terrible error. Comenzó a hablar rápidamente y con nerviosismo

"¡por los calzones de Newton! Estoy tan terriblemente…. Lo siento. Yo… debí haber perdido el control de mi mismo. Cuando me preguntaste si eras linda, no sabia que responder... Yo… pienso que eres hermosa y… Yo solo..." Luna cerró el pico de kowalski con una aleta y le sonrió con calidez, luego envolvió las aletas alrededor de su cuello otra vez, para darle un tierno beso. Abrió los y se alejo de él

"pensé que nunca me besarías. Ya era hora" ella apoyo su frente contra la de él "¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?" la sonrisa de kowalski le gritaba las gracias a Luna

"Será una sorpresa"

**CONTINUARA… **


	11. centro de patinaje Rockefeller

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: ChicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 11**

Kowalski había cubierto los ojos de Luna desde que habían salido del Central Park, ella se sentía un poco más asustada vagando por la ciudad sin poder ver, pero estaba segura de que kowalski no la llevaría a un lugar peligroso. Podía escuchar el sonidos de las voces humanas y las bocinas de autos a su alrededor. Caminaron por un buen rato, ella ya estaba algo cansada, pero no le importo demasiado, estaba muy emocionada por saber a donde el teniente la guiaba. Era interesante sentir como el piso bajo sus pies, continuamente cambiaba entre hierba y cemento

"ya casi llegamos, prométeme que mantendrás los ojos cerrados"

"¿Por qué?"

"solo confía en mi" Luna asintió con la cabeza. Luego sintió como un par de aletas calidas la empujaban con cuidado por la espalda. El piso se elevo un poco, como en una repentina subida

"ahí, cuidado con el escalón"

Él alzo a la chica y la puso de vuelta en el suelo. Ella sitio el frío bajo sus pies, mucho más frío que el piso en el que antes estaba

"¿Por qué hace tanto frío? ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Luna sonriendo, son las aletas sobre sus ojos

"en un lugar que pensé que te gustaría…. Puedes abrir los ojos…" Luna se descubrió un ojo para ver las luces de colores cambiantes "¡sorpresa!" se descubrió por completo la cara y miro completamente asombrada aquel lugar. Le tomo un poco de tiempo disfrutar del panorama. Frente a ella había una enorme estatua de oro de Prometeo y una amplia pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese. Era hermoso. Unos 10 pares de humanos patinaban alegremente por la pista, algunos niños jugaban y unos chicos adolescentes parecían disfrutar de lo que parecía ser una cita romántica. Los ojos de Luna brillaban de la emoción

"el centro de patinaje de Rockefeller"

"así es. Bueno, yo… recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba el patinaje sobre hielo y… pensé que traerte aquí seria como un sueño hecho realidad para ti"

Luna se giro para verlo, con una radiante sonrisa en su pico. Luego lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura "gracias" dijo, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Se separo de él y comenzó a patinar a lo largo de la pista, se sentía muy bien deslizarse sobre el hielo muy bien alisado. Dio unos cuantos giros cual bailarina de ballet y callo al hielo con gracia. Kowalski la miraba con una sonrisa en su pico, misma que desapareció cuando Luna paso patinando cerca de él y lo tomo de la aleta.

La chica lo soltó de nuevo y kowalski salio disparado por el hielo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Luna se detuvo y lo miro preocupada con los ojos bien abiertos

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto nerviosa con una aleta en su pico

"s-si, no fue nada" respondió el teniente tratando de levantarse sin resbalar de nuevo

"¿Qué fue todo eso? Pensé que me habías traído aquí para patinar... es como agitar un trozo de queso frente a un ratón…"

"bueno… es que yo… no se patinar muy bien. Pensé que te gustaría hacerlo por tu cuenta" admitió un poco avergonzado mirando sus pies. Ella lo miro sonriente

"si quieres, puedo enseñarte"

"¿en serio?"

"claro, puedes aprender a cualquier edad, pero viendo que eres alto, yo no podría sujetarte si resbalas, así que debes estar preparado" él miro al cielo un poco nervioso. Luego miro a Luna y le sonrió, caminó con cuidado sobre el hielo y tomo su aleta.

Poco a poco comenzaron a patinar por la superficie de agua congelada. Era como deslizarse sobre un piso muy enserado. Él callo en su primer intento y Luna se rio un poco

"que humillante"

"esta bien… ¿crees que yo lo logre a la primera?"

"bueno, a los niños se les hace mas fácil adoptar nuevas formas de aprendizaje, es un estimulo que se pierde cuando crecemos, haciendo que sea mas difícil que…"

"deja de pensar tanto. No se trata de pensar, se trata de divertirse" lo interrumpió ella sonriendo. Kowalski tembló un poco, tratando de mantenerse de pie "no, no. No lo esquives, déjate llevar. Da pasos cortos, el secreto esta en las rodillas, en las rodillas" él trato de hacer lo que la chica le pedía y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos del mismo tamaño "eso es" kowalski sostenía la aleta de Luna, misma que presionaba cada vez que sentía que perdía el equilibrio. Él estaba muy nervioso, con temor de caer, pero siempre que Luna estuviese con él, se sentía bien. Comenzó lentamente, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, sus pasos se hacían mas alargados. Tal vez fue debido a que era un pingüino, que aprendió tan rápidamente. Claro que era también porque Luna lo había ayudado

Engancho su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras patinaba, Luna estaba a su derecha y tambien hizo lo mismo con él. Kowalski le sonrío con dulzura. Ella se detuvo y la abrazo, hundiendo su cara entre las plumas de su pecho, aspirando el agradable perfume. Luego lo miro y le sonrió, kowalski se inclino lentamente para besarla, pero de repente una niña en patines de hielo le golpeo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, haciendo que el beso fuera un poco duro. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero rieron por eso. Cuando él se separo, Luna le sonrío con un ligero rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas

De repente una voz masculina, suave y sedosa, se oyó provenir de los altavoces

"muy bien, parece que tenemos un par de patinadores un poco diferentes esta noche" todo el mundo miro a los dos pingüinos que se encontraban en el medio de la pista. Algunas personas se quedaron boquiabiertas, otras mas sonrieron con ternura "bueno, amigos, parece que estos dos tortolitos andan vestidos para una especie de cita ¿alguien podría opinar una buena canción romántica?"

"my candygirl"

"Cerca de ti"

"You Spin Me Right Round"

"encontré una perfecta. Gente, esta va dedicada a la hermosa pareja de blanco y negro. Disfrútenla" de repente una canción comenzó a escucharse a través de los altavoces. Era muy bonita. Luna nunca antes la había escuchado, pero le gusto. Miro a kowalski y él le extendió una aleta, acompañado de las palabras "¿me concede enta pieza?" ella sonrió y acepto. Ambos reanudaron su patinaje. Ambos podían sentir una extraña sensación de calidez en sus vientres. Se sentían tan felices… kowalski solo lo considero como lo que la gente llama "_mariposas en el estomago"_

Todos los humanos se habían agrupado al borde de la pared, cada uno estaba mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa tierna, algunos de ellos mantenían los pulgares en alto, otros más tomaban algunas fotos con sus teléfonos celulares y el resto parecía aun inmerso en un estado de shock. Un chico de cabello castaño había sacado una cámara de video y estaba grabándolos a los largo de la pista

Ellos sabían que todo el mundo los miraba, pero no les importaba. Giraron en un círculo y se fundieron en un calido abrazo. Kowalski se detuvo y tomo la aleta de Luna para hacerla girar. Se quedo mirándola fijamente para luego unir sus frentes y sonreír complacidos. A su alrededor, todos los humanos suspiraron con un "aawwww".

Olvidando por completo el hecho de que eran dos animales salvajes que habían escapado del zoológico, los humanos solo sonreían, enternecidos por el amor de la pareja. Ni siquiera habían intentado detenerlos

Cuando la canción termino, todo el mundo comenzó a volver a la pista, cada quien con su pareja. Finalmente se podía patinar en paz, sin miedo a ser pisado por alguien. Luna sabia que no hubiera sido tan sensacional si kowalski no le hubiera cubierto los ojos. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, y esta vez noto que estaba un poco frío

"debes calentarte un poco" él asintió con una sonrisa tímida

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron sin ser vistos de centro de patinaje. Una vez fuera, el césped se sentía como una alfombra calida y suave, en comparación con el hielo. Kowalski se dejo caer de sentón y se sacudió un poco para entrar en calor. Estaba un poco cansado, después de todo aprender a patinar sin mover demasiado los pies, era todo un reto, pero había valido la pena. Luna se acerco a el y le sonrío

"¿mejor?"

"si"

"¿Cuándo volveremos a patinar?"

"nunca mas" bromeo él, haciendo un mohín con la cara. Ella sonrío mirando el aspecto agotado del teniente. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento "me gustaría tomar una ducha de agua caliente"

"a mi también… pero tendríamos que volver a casa"

"¿Quién lo dice?" debatió kowalski, Luna enarco una ceja con intriga

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"ah, a un pequeño lugar que me gusta llamar… El Hotel Plaza" él saco de la nada, la brillante tarjeta dorada. Luna se la arrebató de las manos como si fuese una broma

"¿me estas diciendo que nos dieron una habitación en el hotel plaza?"

"no es solo una habitación, es un juego completo"

Luna lo miro con el pico abierto, luego miro la tarjeta otra vez sin poderlo creer. Estaba realmente emocionada, ese kowalski estaba lleno de sorpresas

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Hotel Plaza

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: ChicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 12: El Hotel Plaza**

Kowalski dio un salto fuerte y paso la tarjeta dorada por la pequeña maquina escaneadota que había a un lado de la puerta, este sonó y titilo una pequeña lucecita roja en su costado, haciendo que la puerta cediera y diera paso al interior de la habitación.

Ambos habían caminado por las calles del centro hasta llegar al hotel, y se las habían arreglado para no ser vistos por algún humano en el vestíbulo, ni en los pasillos. Finalmente habían llegado a la habitación con el número que marcaba la tarjeta, cuya puerta de caoba exquisitamente pulida, resaltaba de las demás.

Dentro había una gran sala con un televisor descomunal, ambos se miraron con una expresión de completo asombro al ver aquel lugar, los pisos blancos y encerados hicieron recordar al centro de patinaje Rockefeller, los techos altos y los muebles que adornaban el lugar, eran completamente impresionantes. Y esa solo era la sala de estar. En la otra habitación había una cama que parecía increíblemente suave, de la cual colgaba un dosel blanco, satinado y casi transparente. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado. Parecía que la habitación estaba pintada en su totalidad en babyblue y los negros con cuadros de blancos ocasionales, le daban un toque de jazz moderno. Sobre un aparador había un tazón de cristal con bombones de chocolate, ambos tomaron un caramelo y lo pusieron en la boca del otro.

El baño era de color blanco puro, con algunos toques de verde bambú y el piso de color café oscuro, era bastante espacioso, había un enorme espejo que ocupaba casi toda una pared y un estante con un montón de toallas blancas y esponjosas. Kowalski miro a Luna un poco incomodo, luego la saco a empujones del baño, pidiendo disculpas una y otra vez. Ella entendió el mensaje y rió. Luego de que él salio era su turno. Ella miro a su alrededor y pensó que los humanos eran un poco caprichosos por tener todos aquellos lujos, tiro de la cadena y se acerco al espejo del lavabo, se lavó las aletas y miro su aspecto, seguía igual de hermosa que al principio de la tarde, acomodo la flor en su cabeza y salio del baño.

Cuando salio, kowalski estaba sentado en el sofá, con el control remoto del televisor en una aleta, ella salto al sofá y sintió como este se la estaba comiendo viva, al hundirse entre las almohadillas

"si, lo se, es un poco… esponjoso"

"si" ella soltó un bufido tratando de acomodarse, él sonrió y fue pasando los canales

"_¿y que es lo que esperas de mi?..."_

"_ya lo veras…"_

"_con el 25% de descuento…"_

"_la presa no se da cuenta de la existencia del guepardo…"_

"_el show __diario__ con David Letterman". _Kowalski dejo de cambiar de canal y bajo la aleta con el control, después de todo ese programa era uno de sus favoritos, a Luna también le gustaba. El opening del programa termino y enseguida aparecieron David y Pablo junto con todo el resto del elenco. Les escucharon hablar acerca de las celebridades y de las cosas divertidas que hicieron. No pasaron ni cinco minutos del show cuando habían oído hablar de ellos

"_así es, me alegro de estar aquí en el estudio y no caminando por las calles de Nueva York" _hablaba David sosteniendo una tarjeta en su mano "_según varios testigos, dos pingüinos han escapado del zoológico y se les han visto en los puntos mas significativos de la ciudad. Hablo de la estatua de la libertad, el estadio de los yanquis, el Central Park e incluso Rockefeller. Y hay rumores de que uno de ellos es la nueva"_

"_¿hablas de la pingüino hembra?" _pregunto Pablo, sentado en un sillón de terciopelo azul, David asintió en su dirección

"_asi es Pablo. Esta señorita apenas costaba nada en su viejo zoológico. Nos la entregan a nosotros y ¡BANG! Estamos recibiendo gente de todas partes que vienen solo para verla. Se estima que en un año su precio superara al del increíble Shamoo_. _Vamos a rodar el video"_ en la pantalla del estudio se mostró la imagen en el estadio de los yanquis, cuando Luna atrapo la bola de foul y luego, cuando salieron corriendo y ella alzaba las entradas. Kowalski enarco una ceja y Luna solo pensaba en que los seres humanos solo se interesaban en su valor... al menos a Jonathan si le importaba _"resulta irónico que se este haciendo famosa solo por existir, me recuerda a Eva Longoria" _Pablo se rió de la broma, siendo acompañado por el resto del publico. En ningún momento entre los diez primeros aparecieron y extrañamente fueron el tema de conversación principal de aquella noche

"_muy bien amigos" _hablaba David desde el escritorio_ "ahora… las diez cosas mas importantes que pasan por la mente de un pingüino en una cita_

_Numero diez: me pregunto si tengo que llevar el bolso entre las piernas _

_Numero nueve: lo bueno es que ya tengo smoking para la ocasión_

_Numero ocho: ella es muy hermosa, espero que no tenga la gripe porcina_

_Numero siete: ¿esperas un beso? Si hago eso, mi precio baja_

_Numero seis: si vale tres millones de dólares, dudo que un simple collar cuente como regalo de cumpleaños." _al decir eso, Pablo rió un poco, kowalski y Luna, sin embargo, rodaron los ojos

_Numero cinco: espero que esto no termine como John y Kate _

_Numero cuatro: ¿Dónde están los demás pingüinos?_

_Numero tres: mmm... pescado_

_Numero dos: espero que no tenga que ir al baño justo cuando vamos a…_

_Y finalmente el numero uno, esta cuenta para todo el mundo: ¿cuantas citas vamos a tener para poder llegar al punto en el que hagamos algo interesante por la noche?" _todo el mundo se rió a carcajadas. Luna miro a kowalski, completamente ruborizada con una mirada que decía: cambia de canal. Él asintió y apago la televisión

Ambos saltaron sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Había una vista fantástica. Bajo ellos las luces de los autos y los anuncios de neón constantemente titilaban. El único sonido era el del viento, parecían estar aislados del resto del mundo. Luna se acurruco junto a él, tratando de combatir la noche helada y se echo a reír un poco. Kowalski la miro y sonrío divertido

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto, frotándole la espalda

"es algo extraño…. Es que… como pingüino ni siquiera era importante… ahora aquí me tratan como a un atractivo turístico y por alguna razón, no me siento muy a gusto con eso. Cuando estoy contigo, sin embargo, me siento mas importante que todo lo demás"

"¿si?"

"mmm jmmm… ahora me gustaría tomar esa ducha… aunque si quieres podrías ir tu primero"

"¿segura?" ella asintió con la cabeza "de acuerdo, estaré listo en un segundo" Luna vio como el teniente se deslizaba hasta el baño y luego se volvió hacia la ventana. La ciudad era un lugar muy grande y hermoso, y todos sus amigos en el zoológico la trataban con tanta amistad. Era como el paraíso. Salto del alfeizar y camino por la estancia, se quito la tobillera del cuello y la flor de su cabeza y las puso sobre la mesa. Ella miro y noto que había un tazón con muchas frutas. Nunca antes había probado una y ciertamente sentía curiosidad. Sabía que la manzana era una fruta muy buena y dulce. Tomo una y le dio un mordisco, sin embargo no sabia a como lo esperaba. Miro la fruta y comprobó entonces que era falsa. Miro a su alrededor, como queriendo comprobar que nadie la hubiese visto y coloco de nuevo la pieza de poliestireno sobre el tazón, con el mordisco oculto hacia adentro.

Kowalski salio con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Luna lo miro y no pudo evitar reírse de su aspecto esponjoso, él la miro y enarco una ceja, sin comprender el motivo de su burla, luego se acerco a un espejo y rió también de su aspecto

Luna entro al baño y tomo una de las toallas del estante, se acerco a la ducha y giro la llave. Paso sus aletas sobre sus plumas suaves y calidas, para luego introducirse bajo el agua. Sintió como la cascada de agua caliente resbalaba por su espalda, se sentía realmente bien, nunca antes había estado en una ducha para humanos. Kowalski había hecho tanto por ella, la había tratado tan bien, con tanta caballerosidad. Era extraño pensar que hace algunos días estaba sentada sobre el frío suelo de un habitad con glaciares congelados pintados en las paredes, y ahora estaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de Nueva York. Su mundo había cambiado tan rápidamente…

Cerro la llave y se sacudió un poco, corrió la cortina y tomo la toalla que había dejado cerca, se seco y miro al espejo, ahora era ella quien reía de su propio aspecto

Salio del baño y camino hasta la habitación, allí estaba kowalski sentado en la cama comiendo otro de los bombones, ella le sonrió y salto a la cama. Era como un pequeño pedazo cuadrado de comodidad, no muy diferente al sofá. Levanto la cobija y se metió dentro. Kowalski se giro a verla y se acostó, apoyando su cabeza en una aleta. Los ojos de Luna brillaban de alegría

"¿sabes que tengo dos teorías de lo que esta a punto de pasar?"

"¿en serio? ¿Que podría ser?"

"bueno, dadas las circunstancias y los lugares interesantes a los que hemos ido esta noche… podría ser, A: estas tan emocionada que no serás capaz de conciliar el sueño…"

"o…" ella agito una aleta en busca de que kowalski prosiguiera

"o… B: estas tan agotada que terminaras durmiéndote"

"bueno, mientras yo decido que hacer con mi sueño, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasaba por tu mente cuando me conociste?" pregunto Luna apuntando el pecho de kowalski, este sonrió y trato de recordar

"bueno, lo primero que note fue que estaba muy nervioso, cosa que intente ocultar, pero no me salio muy bien. La segunda cosa que note fue que eras muy hermosa, yo quería decirte algo, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, era como si hubiera perdido mi valor. Es un poco extraño ver a un hombre asustado por alguien mucho más pequeño que él. Y cuando me extendiste tu aleta…" se echo a reír un poco "por la manzana de Newton, olvide mi propio nombre. Fue entonces cuando supe que había algo diferente en ti. Esa tarde cuando te cuide, supe que si alguien te cuidaría, ese seria yo, desde entonces, quería hacer cualquier tontería para estar junto a ti, quería buscar la manera de hablarte, hasta le pedí consejos a Marlene… y es curioso que tu y yo ahora estemos… ¿Luna?"

Luna se había quedado profundamente dormida a su lado, ni siquiera se oía el sonido de su respiración, se veía tan tranquila y tierna. Él sonrió y apago la luz de la mesita de noche, también estaba muy agotado, se quito la corbata de moño y se acomodo bajo las sabanas para dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en el sueño, abrió los ojos y vio como Luna daba un gran bostezo para luego rodar sobre la cama y acurrucarse junto a él. Kowalski miro a su alrededor y vacilo un poco antes de pasar una aleta sobre la espalda de la chica. Sonrió otra vez antes de quedarse dormido, abrazado a Luna, como una pareja de amantes

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. De vuelta en el zoologico

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunder**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 13: de vuelta en el zoologico**

Luna despertó de su sueño profundo. Se sentía extrañamente calmada, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajados. De pronto recordó que se había quedado dormida en la agradable cama del Hotel Plaza. Se incorporo un poco eh intento mirar a través del nacarado dosel que rodeaba la cama. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, le permitieron notar la bandeja de comida que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, la misma contenía un trozo de pan tostado, patatas fritas, una rodaja de naranja, una pila de panqueques con jarabe en la parte superior y un baso de leche. Ella se levanto y corrió la delicada cortina para asomar sus pies por el borde de la cama

"encontré un carrito de buffet por las escaleras y pensé que te gustaría" kowalski estaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, en una esquina de la habitación. Removía un pescado dentro de una taza de café y su sonrisa le hacia ver muy tranquilo. Ella lo miro como si le estuviese diciendo un cumplido, luego miro a la bandeja de comida que él había traído para ella. Tenia que admitir que tenia hambre, pero esa era demasiada comida, incluso para considerar comer solo la mitad, razón por la cual, ambos terminaron comiendo el desayuno juntos. Luego de unos minutos, ambos estaban saciados y listos para volver al zoológico. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación, asegurándose de no ser vistos por los pasillos ni por el elevador. Llegaron al vestíbulo y dejaron la tarjeta dorada en el mostrador de registro, mientras que de nuevo, el asistente les daba la espalda

Las calles parecían menos peligrosas durante el día, ellos se colaron sin ser vistos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al parque, allí donde ocurrió aquel beso… Luna se ruborizo un poco y bajo la cabeza, el teniente solo sonrió y desvió la vista. Caminaron lentamente a lo largo del parque, hasta que finalmente llegaron al muro del zoológico. Kowalski tomo a Luna con facilidad y salto sobre la pared de ladrillos

Aun era temprano y el zoológico no estaba abierto al público, cosa que hizo mas fácil escabullirse entre los arbustos sin ser vistos, pero Alice estaba sentada frente al habitad de los pingüinos

"kowalski ¿Qué hacemos?"

"mmm... Ya lo tengo. Conozco a un caimán que podría ayudarnos, su nombre es Roger y maneja la red de alcantarillado. Vamos" ambos se colaron por las alcantarillas y caminaron hasta toparse con el enorme reptil. Este les dio una calida bienvenida y kowalski explico su dilema, mientras Luna permanecía oculta tras su espalda, obviamente intimidada con los largos colmillos de Roger. Él les condujo hasta el túnel que conducía hasta su cuartel general

Kowalski abrió una compuerta de metal y Skipper, Rico y Cabo los miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"ulala, pero si son el par de tórtolos. Se nota que la pasaron bien, ¿Cuántos besitos se dieron?" pregunto Skipper levantando una ceja con picardía y Luna se sonrojo hasta más no poder

"ustedes dos aparecieron en la televisión" hablo Cabo aplaudiendo con alegría

"superstah" grito Rico con su voz ronca. Cabo subió el volumen del televisor, donde se mostraban las noticias matutinas "_yo soy Huck Hars y este en un video enviado por anónimo, de una tierna escena ocurrida en la noche de ayer en el centro Rockefeller"_ repentinamente aparecieron las imágenes de dos pingüinos bailando con gracia sobre el hielo, con una canción de amor.

"awwww" todos rieron y suspiraron al unísono de una manera burlona, kowalski no lo encontró divertido, pero aun así también rió un poco. Los chicos apagaron el televisor y se ocuparon en sus asuntos. Luna miro las escaleras y subió por ellas hasta la parte superior del habitad, para mostrarle a Alice que ya había regresado

"bueno, siempre y cuando tu no estés herida, supongo que esta bien" la cuidadora tomo su silla plegable y se alejo del lugar

Ya era medio día, cuando Luna recibió una visita sorpresa de Marlene, quien le había invitado a comer algunas ostras. Luna dejo a los chicos y se fue con la nutria a su habitad. Una vez allí, Marlene no pudo contenerse más y fue al grano

"y bien.. ¿Qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo" dijo, tomando la carne de almeja en su boca

"de acuerdo, primero fuimos a la estatua de la libertad, subimos hasta lo alto y vimos la ciudad juntos, fue hermoso. Luego de eso fuimos al estadio de los yanquis y no me lo vas a creer, pero atrape una bola de foul de mi jugador favorito y luego la firmo, LA FIRMO. Luego fuimos a relajarnos al parque central. Fue entonces cuando nos besamos…" Luna sonrió y se ruborizo un poco, bajando su taza de té

"oh, Dios mío. ¿Quién dio el primer paso? ¿Tu o él?"

"él lo hizo. Fue sorprendente"

"awww ¡que romántico!" Marlene presionó la concha de almeja contra su pecho

"supongo que si… yo le había preguntado si él pensaba que yo era bonita y él duro un buen rato en responder, cosa que interprete como un no. Entonces, cuando me di la vuelta en dirección al zoológico, él me giro y me beso. Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante y no sabia que hacer…"

"wow, no me imagine que seria capaz de eso. Pero dime ¿Cómo era? ¿Tenia ansiedad en tu mirada?"

"Un poco… pero luego el beso se profundizó y él me alzo en sus brazos y fue entonces que supe que el beso era real. Cuando nos separamos, de repente él comenzó a balbucear, diciendo que había perdido el control. Luego yo cerré su pico y… lo bese" Luna se puso aun mas roja, mientras vertía té en su taza

"wow" ambas rieron

"luego nos fuimos a Rockefeller y le enseñe a patinar, supongo que nos viste por televisión"

"oh, si, eres bastante buena"

"muchas gracias. Aunque deberías verme patinar en solitario, se algunos trucos. Luego de que salimos del centro de patinaje nos fuimos al Hotel Plaza, al principio creí que era una broma, pero no, el lugar era enorme y muy ordenado. Y luego de que nos duchamos él comenzó a hablarme de lo que pensaba de mi, la primera vez que nos conocimos y yo me quede dormida a mitad del camino, que vergüenza"

"ah, no te preocupes, eso hace que te quiera mas"

"mmm... jmmm" tarareo Luna agitando su té en círculos. Miro a Marlene de manera tímida. "¿sabes? Me sorprende que no estés interesada en alguno de los chicos. Se que son un poco raros, pero…" Marlene sonrió por lo bajo, y un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Luna sabía lo que eso significaba "oh, ya entiendo" dijo bajando su taza de té "si te gusta uno de ellos, ¿verdad?" Marlene desvío su mirada tratando de contener la risa y asintió con la cabeza "déjame adivinar… es skipper"

"no, en realidad es… no, espera, si es él, ¿Cómo lo sabias?"

"bueno, es obvio que Rico y Cabo no son tu tipo. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?"

"¿estas loca? No puedo decírselo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué pensaría de mí…?" dijo barriendo las conchas de ostras del habitad

"¿y si yo te lo digo?" pregunto Luna ordenando la vajilla del té

"!NO! nadie lo debe saber"

"está bien, está bien No diré nada, pero creo que tu deberías decírselo"

"pero y si… ¿me rechazara?"

"¿es una broma? vi una foto de ustedes dos abrazados en el habitad, y se ven muy bien juntos, como las mariposas y las flores"

"¿tu crees?"

"Por supuesto" ambas limpiaron el resto del habitad de la nutria, y Luna regreso con los chicos. Se lanzo al estanque de agua y nado hasta el fondo, así que a Marlene le gustaba Skipper. Y ella había prometido no decir nada, pero Marlene nunca llegaría a ninguna parte si guardaba el secreto, Luna pensó que la nutria era bastante tímida a la hora de los chicos. Justo cuando noto que su respiración se estaba agotando, vio una figura familiar moverse por enzima de la superficie del agua, ella nado hasta arriba, para encontrarse con el hombre con el que siempre se podía contar

Jonathan llevaba una camisa ajustada que dejaba ver los músculos bajo su piel. A ella le gusto y lo saludo con una aleta. El sujeto removió los anteojos de sol, sin dejar de saborear la goma de mascar. Luna nado en un circulo rápido y salto hacia sus manos, el hombre la miro completamente sorprendido, la chica le guiñó un ojo, como él lo había hecho tiempo atrás cuando había intentando coquetearle, luego sonrió y salto nuevamente al agua. Jonathan se agacho y se agarro de los barrotes de la exposición, mirando al pequeño pingüino con una sonrisa de asombro

"vaya, si que eres realmente impresionante" dijo riendo de la inesperada acción de Luna. Ella realmente creía que Jonathan era el único ser humano en que el se podía confiar. Cuando él se alejo, un montón de personas vinieron hacia ella. Les escucho hablar sobre como había hecho una gira por la ciudad acompañada de otro pingüino

Esa noche todos estaban teniendo una entretenida partida de cartas, algunos bromeaban y contaban historias de cosas divertidas que habían hecho, como cuando Rico cambio de cuerpo con Roger, o cuando habían tenido una carrera de autos con los lémures a media noche. Luna también había contado algunas cosas divertidas que habían sucedido en su viejo zoológico. Los chicos parecían disfrutar de su participación. La mayor parte de la noche, Rico estaba ganando la mayoría de las manos y se alejo con una buena cantidad de pescado. De repente escucharon un grito de Marlene y todos se pusieron en alerta

Los chicos acudieron sin ningún segundo que perder, Luna se había ofrecido para ayudar, pero Skipper había insistido en que se quedara con kowalski.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Luego Luna miro a kowalski algo tímida

"kowalski ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?" pregunto mirándolo, luego aparto su mirada y sonrío calidamente. Kowalski tardo un poco en asimilar lo que le pedía, pero no tardo en responder

"Por supuesto" él tomo una almohada de su litera y se acerco a la chica… "Luna..."

"¿si?"

"¿podrías enseñarme a leer?" pregunto sinceramente con la cabeza gacha. Era algo que quería preguntar desde hace algún tiempo.

"seria un honor" acepto ella riendo un poco. Él la miro con gracia, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Justo en ese momento los muchachos bajaron, Luna no se dio cuenta pero kowalski si y les hizo señas para que salieran del habitad. Skipper asintió y salio por la escotilla, Rico hizo amagos de besar a una chica, luego rió picaronamente y subió las escaleras. Cabo, sin embargo, se quedo adentro, observando a la pareja con una sonrisa en su pico. Kowalski volvió a apuntar a la escotilla, frunciendo un poco el cejo, pero el menor no se movió. De repente skipper asomo una aleta para tomar a Cabo y sacarlo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 14: ojo por ojo, diente por diente **

Los siguientes días pasaron muy bien. El equipo de noticias había dejado de ir al zoológico y finalmente los pingüinos podían tener un poco de privacidad. Jonathan normalmente pasaba por allí durante el día y Luna saltaba alegremente a sus brazos. Las lecciones de lectura ya habían progresado bastante. Kowalski ya sabia cantar el alfabeto y escribir algunas cuantas paginas con palabras sencillas en su mayoría, palabras como "perro" "gato" "él" ella" y cosas por el estilo, también ya sabia escribir su nombre perfectamente y con una bonita letra. Luna había aprendido que usar pequeñas fichas para sus lecciones, se había convertido en un juego fácil y divertido para aprender más rápido. Cada vez que tenia un tiempo libre y no estaba teniendo entrenamientos de combate, Kowalski iba donde Luna para tener algunas cuantas lecciones de lectura, después de todo, esa era una habilidad que podría ayudar al equipo posteriormente y a si mismo con sus proyectos de ciencia. Pero lo que mas le gustaba realmente era estar cerca de Luna

Julien poco a poco le había tomado cariño a la pequeña pingüino y comenzaba a llamarla por su nombre. Ya no usaba mas el termino "papa" para referirse a ella. Mort se sentía alegre de que los dos se llevaran bien y Maurice seguía igual que siempre

"muy bien, ahora la siguiente palabra" Luna alzo una ficha para que kowalski la viera

"eh... quienquia?"

"mmm... no del todo. Recuerda que la C con las bocales I y E hace un sonido como el de la S" él se quedo allí sentado murando la palabra por un segundo y luego de analizar correctamente dijo

"ciencia?"

"correcto, kowalski, es ciencia, estoy orgullosa de ti, lo estas haciendo muy bien" kowalski sonrió torpemente y se rasco la nuca un poco halagado. Justo después, el sonido de golpes en la puerta de acero, procedente del otro extremo de la habitación, hizo que todos los pingüinos voltearan su cabeza a la vez. Skipper se deslizo sobre su vientre y la abrió, dejando ver a Marlene del otro lado. La nutria sonrió con un leve rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas, luego miro a kowalski, que como todos los días, practicaba sus palabras con Luna

"hey, Marlene ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Luna alzando una aleta, kowalski solo se quedo viéndola sin decir nada

"estoy bien ¿tu como estas?" pregunto la nutria sentándose al lado del pingüino alto para leer las tarjetas, no sabia lo que decían, pero no le importo. Había dibujos al reverso de cada palabra, supuso que eso era lo que decían

"oh, ya sabes…. Solo enseñándole a kowalski unas cuantas palabras. Es mucho más fácil cuando tu estudiante te da un sermón del significado de cada palabra" dijo riendo un poco, mientras revisaba los trabajos del pingüino macho "y… ¿ya te decidiste por fin?" pregunto Luna mirando de reojo a Skipper

"si, algo así…. de hecho, vengo a pedirte un enorme favor" Marlene extendió una hoja de papel y algunos lápices de colores "¿podrías ayudarme a escribir una carta?"

"oh, ya entiendo… ¿es una carta de ya-sabes-que para ya-sabes-quien?"

"¿Para quién es la carta?" pregunto kowalski con una ceja enarcada, sin dejar de escribir

"eso es algo entre Marlene y yo…. son… cosas de chicas, prometí no decir nada. Tu solo sigue trabajando en eso… yo ya vuelvo"

Ambas chicas salieron del habitad de los pingüinos, para instalarse en el de la nutria. Marlene había servid un poco de te y pregunto si no hacia falta nada mas. Luna negó con la cabeza bebiendo un trago

"muy bien, yo escribiré lo que tu me digas"

"de acuerdo" Marlene tomo una respiración profunda antes de comenzar a hablar "querido Skipper, por favor no guardes ni botes esto a la basura sin siquiera leer, eso seria el colmo. Tengo grandes problemas a la hora de hablar sobre esto… y puede que pienses que es tonto, pero creo que tengo una fuerte conexión contigo que no puedo evitar. No se exactamente como decirlo, pero desde hace algunas noches no puedo dormir bien, porque he estado pensando solo en ti, y es inútil tratar de evitarlo, estas ahí, como el pegamento. Pienso que tu capacidad de liderazgo es magnifica. Es un poco difícil para mí decir esto, razón por la cual le pedí a Luna que escribiera todas estas palabras… pero creo…. Que me gustaría ser tu novia"

"¿eso es todo?" pregunto la pingüina preparándose para firmar el documento con el nombre de Marlene

"si" dijo la nutria con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Luna doblo la carta en tres partes y la puso en una roca, luego se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la cueva, pero Marlene la tomo del brazo

"alto, yo no puedo entregársela, tienes que hacerlo tu" dijo casi sin aliento. Luna suspiro y tomo de nuevo el papel entre sus aletas, luego también tomo el brazo de Marlene y se la llevo consigo al habitad de los pingüinos

Una vez allí, Luna le entrego la carta a Marlene y le dio un empujoncito guiándola hasta donde estaban los chicos. Skipper la miro con una ceja enarcada. Ella trago saliva y le extendió la nota, el pingüino la tomo con una media sonrisa

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto sonriente, mirando la clara escritura verde de Luna

"bueno… dice que Marlene…" inmediatamente la nutria cerro el pico de Luna y miro nuevamente a Skipper, luego tomo la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo acerco a ella

"dice esto" de repente le dijo algo al oído. La expresión del pingüino se torno en una de completo asombro, luego lentamente se transformo en una sonrisa. Luna no estaba sorprendida por el repentino valor de Marlene. Kowalski, Rico y Cabo por otro lado, no entendían que rayos era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, su duda fue contestada cuando vieron a los otros dos besarse en ese momento. A la chica le parecía algo muy tierno, los chicos estaban en un completo estado de shock, cosa que hizo sonreír a Luna

"sabia que lo harías" dijo para si misma, mirando a Marlene orgullosa

A la mañana siguiente todo marchaba de maravilla, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaba, los chicos se encargaban de su rutina diaria de sonreír y saludar, mientras Luna practicaba un poco de su natación. Cuando los humanos se había ido, los chicos practicaron un poco de combate hasta que fue hora de comer. Skipper había invitado a Marlene a comer con ellos y la nutria había llevado algunas ostras por su cuenta. Afortunadamente ningún humano estuvo cerca mientras comían.

Marlene se giro a ver a su alrededor al darse cuanta que Luna no estaba incluida en el grupo, ella estaba apartada del resto, comiendo sola un pescado

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" pregunto mirando a los chicos con el ceño fruncido "ella no muerde" agrego apuntando a Luna. Kowalski dejo de comer y bajo su pescado antes de hablar

"Marlene…" kowalski cerro su pico tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas… "Luna decide comer sola… veras, en su antiguo zoológico, la comida era lanzada desde el techo, y como ella es muy pequeña casi nunca podía atrapar un buen pescado, además los chicos constantemente robaban su alimento…" al oír eso Marlene se sintió mal por la pingüina, se giro a verla, contemplando como ella comía ese pequeño pescado como si fuera el ultimo. Luna la había ayudado con skipper, era hora de devolverle el favor… lentamente se puso de pie y camino hacia ella

"¿Luna?"

"AAAAH!"

"oh, por Dios, lo siento mucho"

"no, no es tu culpa, yo…. soy un poco paranoica cuando se trata de la comida" Marlene sonrío rascándose la nuca

"escucha…. Los chicos no te robaran la comida, te lo prometo" dijo extendiendo una pata. Luna miro a Marlene y luego a los chicos detrás de ella

"Marlene, no se si yo…"

"vamos, no tengas miedo" ella tomo una aleta de Luna y la condujo lentamente con el resto de los pingüinos. Cada par de ojos estaban sobre ella. Marlene le indico que tomara asiento y ella así lo hizo, pero con una expresión triste en su rostro. Miro su pescado a medio comer y se lo llevo a la boca. Se sentía un poco mal por pensar en que los chicos habían sido muy buenos con ella y ella aun no tenia el valor de comer a gusto con ellos.

De repente, ella miro al montón de peces que había sobre la taza de acero y comenzó a llorar. Rico la miro con ternura y la abrazo, dejando que ella envolviera sus aletas alrededor de su cuerpo. Skipper hizo lo mismo, siendo seguido por Marlene, Kowalski y Cabo. Luna había sentido el calor de sus amigos, todos tan tiernos con ella, le brindaban su apoyo. Ella los miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"muchas gracias" susurro

Todos sonrieron y tomaron asiento, estaban contentos de que Luna finalmente había comenzado a confiar en ellos. Kowalski había pasado una aleta alrededor de su hombro para consolarla. Ella estaba un poco cansada y pregunto si podía tomar una siesta de medio día. Skipper asintió estando de acuerdo. Ella se puso de pie y tras despedirse se introdujo dentro de la base

Cuando Luna se había ido, los otros cinco habían quedado en la pequeña isla de concreto, hablando entre ellos.

"y… kowalski… ¿has pensado en darle un obsequio a Luna como agradecimiento por sus clases de lectura?" pregunto Marlene al lado de Skipper

"me alegra que lo preguntes. He estado trabajando en un pequeño proyecto" respondo el genio sacando de quien sabe donde, unos planos en papel

"¿es… una escalera?" pregunto la nutria mirando el croquis dibujado. No había error posible

"oh, ya lo entiendo" interrumpió Cabo "veras Marlene, a Luna le gusta dormir en una hamaca, pero hay un problema, es demasiado alta y hay que ayudarla a subir todas las noches. Este regalo de kowalski es sin duda una excedente idea" explicaba a medida que apuntaba los planos

"precisamente, Cabo, es el regalo perfecto"

"REGALO" grito Rico

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Manipulacion

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: chicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 15: Manipulacion**

Las cintas de adornos eran de color rojo y negro. Las campanas de la iglesia daban grandes y sonoros golpes sobre sus cabezas. Luna llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia de la marca Clarice. Marlene estaba ayudándola con los últimos detalles con una sonrisa que abarcaba la mitad de su cara

"y bien…. ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto al fin colocando el velo sobre su rostro

"muy emocionada" Luna sonrío y abrazo a su amiga en señal de agradecimiento

Rico la acompañaba, caminando por el pasillo, la marcha nupcial parecía un juego. Ella sonrío mientras todos los animales del zoológico la miraban. Se veía realmente hermosa. Su ramo estaba lleno con las más hermosas y elegantes flores. Podía sentir como lentamente el rubor subía a sus mejillas. Kowalski estaba de pie en el altar con las aletas tras la espalda, traía puesta la corbata roja que había llevado es su primera cita, y sonreía ampliamente. Cabo esta a su lado y le guiño un ojo a Luna. Skipper estaba el la silla de la primera fila llorando un poco.

A solo unos cuantos pasos del altar, Luna se dio cuenta de que sus pasos hacina un sonido muy fuerte, ella miro a sus pies y dio un paso mas, el sonido era ensordecedor…

Luna se despertó con el sonido de fuertes golpes. El sonido era metálico y seco. Kowalski estaba trabajando en un invento, de vez en cuando hacia cuentas con el ábaco y miraba algunos papeles de su escritorio. Luna se giro en dirección a kowalski viéndolo trabajar. Su cuerpo no dejaba ver la invención, de modo que no tenia idea de lo que era

El teniente se giro un poco, percatándose de que se había despertado y rápidamente puso una sabana sobre sus herramientas

"¿Qué estas haciendo, kowalski?" pregunto ella inclinando un poco su cabeza

"eh… es… clasificado" respondió kowalski mirando a la chica. Ella trato de bajar de su hamaca con cuidado y él se acercó para ayudarla. Luna callo en sus brazos de manera nupcial y sonrío apenada antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al pingüino que amaba. Bajo de sus aletas y se acerco hasta las escaleras

"en tiendo…. ¿aun hay pescado allá arriba?"

"oh, por supuesto, de hecho hemos guardado un segundo pescado para ti, si no lo quieres, no importa, seguro se lo comerá Rico, pero es buena idea si pensaras comer un poco mas…"

"oh si, tengo mucha hambre, muchas gracias, regreso en un segundo"

El sol brillaba como nunca aquella mañana, Luna salio por el agujero de la escotilla y vio a Jonathan ahí de pie, pegado a la barandilla de la exposición. Tenia una calida sonrisa en su rostro y saludo con la mano a la pequeña pingüino.

"te vez mas hermosa cada día, pequeña" ella sonrió a su halago y salto en sus manos para darle un calido abrazo. Le gusta sentir el calor de aquel hombre y la fragancia de su camisa. Él le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza. A Luna le agradaba y se sentía segura en sus brazos. Los pescados aun reposaban en el plato de comida. Ella salto de sus manos y nado un poco para luego saltar a la isla de concreto. Poco a poco se metió uno en su pico, mientras sentía que Jonathan la miraba con cuidado. Luna vio como Alice se estaba acercando a él desde atrás

"muy bien, amigo, ya es hora de cerrar, es hora de salir" él asintió con la cabeza y le guiño un ojo a la pingüina antes de irse. Vaya que Alice tenia un mal carácter. Finalmente Luna termino su pescado y se sintió llena.

Los muchachos, a acepción de kowalski habían ido a visitar a Marlene, por lo que decidió esperarlos dentro de la base. Al bajar las escaleras, vio a kowalski que estaba trabajando un poco con sus tarjetas de lectura, observaba como el teniente analizaba con cuidado cada una de las fichas, para luego escribir lo que decían en un papel. De pronto ella se sintió muy relajada y con un poco de sueño. Imagino que era debido al hecho de que había comido dos pescados.

Kowalski miro a Luna y le sonrió un poco. Ella le devolvió el gesto y camino para tomar su diario. Un poco de escritura la ayudaría a mantenerse despierta. Puso ambas aletas sobre el libro y comenzó a dirigirse al rincón que solía usar cuando le dedicaba tiempo a la escritura o a la lectura. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo el mareo se intensificó y ella perdió el control de sus pies, cayendo inconsciente al suelo

"oh por Dios, Luna"

Kowalski dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió al lado de la chica, mientras ella permanecía inerte en el suelo. Los chicos habían acudido al habitad, cuando escucharon el grito de kowalski. Ellos bajaron su guardia cuando vieron a Luna en el suelo y a un desesperado kowalski a su lado. Skipper corrió hasta el otro lado de la chica examinándola un poco

"¿Qué le paso?"

"yo…. yo no se…. Ella estaba perfectamente hace un segundo" dijo tomando un estetoscopio de la mesa para luego examinar con él una parte blanda de la aleta de Luna. Tenía pulso, gracias a Dios. Tomaron una pila de mantas y pusieron a Luna en una pequeña mesa sobre estas. Ella respiraba de una manera extraña. Rico regurgito una almohada y la puso debajo de sus pies, haciendo que la sangre fluyera por el resto de su cuerpo. Luego puso otra debajo de sus hombros, haciendo expander el pacho, permitiendo así que pudiera respirar perfectamente. Cabo corrió por una toalla húmeda que puso sobre la cabeza de la chica. Kowalski se veía realmente nervioso, skipper solo le palmeo la espalda para reconfortarlo

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, y Luna aun no despertaba. Los demás animales se habían enterado de su caída. Kowalski había sido un manojo de nervios todo ese tiempo, odiaba verla ahí inmóvil, dormida….

Él se había levantado para tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre. El brillo de la aguja hipodérmica, había hecho a Skipper desviar la mirada cuando kowalski se acercó a Luna. Él tomo un hisopo de algodón y limpio una zona blanda del ala

"lo siento, Luna" dijo mientras hundía la aguja en ella y la espesa sangre salía. Luego la puso en algunos tubos de ensayo para poder estudiarla. Hasta ahora no habían sabido la causa del desmayo y los resultados de los exámenes no se darían hasta después de tres horas. Kowalski solo estudiaba la sangre bajo el microscopio, esperando encontrar cual era el problema, no podía hacer otra cosa, salvo…esperar. Odiaba ver a su tesoro, ahí, tirada en la mesa sin poder hacer algo al respecto, solo rogar a los espitirus del cielo a que estuviera bien

Cuando Luna despertó, se sentía como si hubiese sido atropellada por un camión. Miro a kowalski que estaba en el suelo, roncando un poco. Los otros tres estaban apoyados el uno contra el otro, manteniéndose así mientras dormían. Llevo la vista hasta su aleta, para descubrir que tenia una aguja sujeta con algo de cinta adhesiva blanca y espesa. Se llevo la otra aleta a la cabeza y retiro el pañito húmedo que tenia allí. Miro a su hamaca al otro lado de la habitación, percatándose de que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo, sobre un montón de mantas, pestaño un par de veces antes de preguntar lo mas lógico

"¿Qué paso?"

Kowalski bostezó y mira a Luna perezosamente. Luego abrió grandes los ojos sonriendo. Se puso de pie y puso una aleta sobre la frente de la chica, ella solo lo miraba como si estuviese loco

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto de nuevo ella, mirando a todos lados

"acabas de volver en si, después de seis horas" explico kowalski tomando brazo de la chica, ella bajo la cabeza un tanto confundida

"lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber subido por pescados... luego baje, tome mi diario y…. me desmaye" analizo, incapaz de recordar algo mas "pero…. ¿Por qué me desmaye?"

"tu sangre esta siendo analizada en estos momentos. Perdón si te duele el brazo, pero tenia que inyectarlo" Luna desvió su vista al brazo notando, que en efecto, le dolía un poco, pero no le importo

"esta bien" dijo ella riendo un poco. Kowalski le había dicho que se mantuviera despierta el mayor tiempo posible y ella así lo hizo. Ya era tarde, todos dormían y las luces estaban apagadas. La única fuente de iluminación era una pequeña lámpara de mesa, que reposaba en el escritorio. Fue una larga espera hasta que finalmente una escanear a la esquina del cuartel había comenzado a escanear los resultados de los exámenes

"hmmm" era todo lo que kowalski había murmurado. Parecía confundido, luego miro con asombro el papel. Miro a Luna, luego al papel en sus manos…. Alzo la vista buscando la manera adecuada de decirle a la chica lo que había sucedido

"ummm, Luna…. Al parecer los resultados dan positivo, a que se uso en ti, un sedante similar al que se usa en los tranquilizantes. Creo… que el pescado que ingeriste esta mañana había sido manipulado"

Al oir eso, Luna abrió grandes los ojos, eso no podía ser…. Ella sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago. De repente comenzó a sentir mucho miedo. Bajo la cabeza y comenzó a hiperventilar. Kowalski la tranquilizo, inclinándola un poco hacia atrás.

Ella estaba aterrada. Alguien había tratado de hacerle daño, o peor… se sentía muy extraño, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo. Kowalski se había quedado a su lado sin saber que decir, solo la abrazo con cuidado, dándole todo su apoyo, luego se separo de ella y le dio un poco de agua

"si necesitas algo, solo dimelo"

"de acuerdo"

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Problemas

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: ChicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 16: Problemas**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas estaban un poco ajetreadas para todos. Los chicos se habían levantado temprano y en silencio, para revisar los pescados y asegurarse de que no tuviesen ninguna toxina o veneno. Se habían asegurado de no despertar a Luna, ni interrumpir su sueño de alguna manera. Ya era demasiado malo para la chica, el que la tuviera que despertar cada pocas horas, para confirmar y se sentía bien o si sabia donde estaba. Ella odiaba eso. Y una y otra vez les decía que estaba en el habitad de los pingüinos, que había ingerido un pez previamente manipulado, que se sentía bien y que a pasar de que se había golpeado la cabeza al desmayarse, no tenia una contusión cerebral. Los muchachos por otro lado, se esforzaban por encontrar alguna mancha o evidencia de que en el pescado había sido usado algún producto químico, pero este no parecía tener rastro alguno.

Marlene se había quedado en la noche para vigilar a Luna. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, parecía no tener problemas. Pero la nutria tenia que permanecer debajo de la ella, en caso de que cayera de su hamaca. A Marlene le dolía saber que alguien había intentado hacerle daño a su inocente amiga.

Miro sus cosas y tomo la pelota de béisbol firmada por Ted Lilly y la puso sobre el escritorio, a un lado de las flores y su libro favorito. Miro a la pequeña pingüino, recordando la vez que le había dicho que kowalski no era un buen novio para ella. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el genio no la había abandonado nunca, mucho menos ahora que la necesitaba, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ella puso una mano en la frente de su amiga, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras la miraba.

Cuando el tiempo de Marlene habia terminado, era el turno de Skipper. El se deslizo sobre si pecho hasta llegar a donde estaba la hembra, que había dormido placidamente durante tres horas. La miro por un momento antes de zarandearla delicadamente con el costado. Ella se despertó perezosamente y se giro a ver al pingüino que siempre cargaba con una arrogante sonrisa

"tres horas y un minuto" hablo este advirtiendo que ya era la hora. Luna lo miro con ojos rojos e hinchados

"tres horas. Un miserable minuto no hará la diferencia. Me mantendré acostada con los ojos cerrados si no es molestia ¿si?" argumento ella, un poco molesta, alejándose del pingüino líder y poniendo una almohada sobre su cabeza

"vamos, Luna, sabes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien" advirtió. Ella se burlo

"ahí esta la cama, ese es el televisor, allá esta el pescadote disecado y esto…." Hizo una pausa para poner una aleta sobre el pecho inflado de skipper "es una de las personas a las que voy a asesinar cuando todo esto termine" al oír eso, el capitán sonrió con calma, al menos esa amenaza significaba que la chica estaba bien y eso lo alegraba

"eso me basta. Puedes seguir durmiendo por otras tres horas…"

Todos querían que Luna se mantuviera a salvo, razón por la cual le impedían salir de su habitad. A ella le gustaba darse el lujo de no tener que ver a los humanos y el terrible e irritante flash de sus cámaras. A menudo ella leía un poco o veía televisión para no aburrirse dentro de la base, mientras los chicos aun trabajaban en el caso

Kowalski era quien se había mostrado mas preocupado por ella y trataba de averiguar quien era el que había intentado dañarle.

Él la había estado mirando como si se tratase de una obra de arte. Luna jugueteaba con la pelota de béisbol entre sus aletas, estaba radiantemente sonriente

"¿Qué?" pregunto ella

"tu debes ser la chica mas hermosa del mundo entero" contesto el, como en otra dimensión, mientras tomaba la pelota de entre las aletas de la chica "Luna, yo no se mucho de mujeres, pero si se mucho de ti, y te prometo que averiguare quien fue el responsable de esto y nunca mas se atreverá a hacerlo de nuevo" el sonrió y tomo sus alas, para luego besarlas como un caballero a una dama, ella se sonrojo y se levanto un poco, pero al científico pareció no gustarle "no, tienes que sentarte, no quiero que te caigas otra vez"

"kowalski, confíe en mi, estoy bien. Por si no lo has notado, he pasado toda mi vida valiéndome por mi misma. Ademas se que estaré bien bajo tu cuidado" él la miro con una sonrisa estampada es su pico y luego se inclino un poco para besarla

Luego de eso, pasaron el resto de la mañana leyendo. Luna le había hablado a kowalski de todas las criaturas que conocía del zoológico. De los chimpancés, los lémures, de Marlene e incluso de algunos humanos. Alice no parecía ser del tipo de persona que hiriera animales sin razón, a pesar de que parecía odiarlos en su mayoría

"¿y que me dices de ese humano que viene aquí a menudo? Jonathan, creo que se llama"

"oh, eso es irrelevante. Él se preocupa más por mí que cualquier otro humano que he conocido. Y si lo hizo… yo no sabría que pensar. Pero confía en mi, kowalski, él no fue quien me enveneno"

"oh, ya veo… déjame preguntarte algo… ¿él… te gusta?"

"por supuesto que si"

"no, no me refería a eso, me refería a…. que si el te gusta… mas que a mi" Luna lo miro de manera inexpresiva directamente a los ojos ¿acaso él…? Lentamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Claro que no, yo he saltado a sus manos y le guiño el ojo, pero es solo porque somos amigos, tu eres mas que eso, Kowalski" él bajo la vista a sus pies, comenzando a sentirse un poco inseguro de si mismo. Luna lo miro sin saber que decir, abrió el pico para hablar, pero él la detuvo alzando una aleta, para luego tomar asiento en su litera. Al momento siguiente, la cabeza de Skipper había aparecido por el hoyo de la escotilla de entrada

"buenas noticias, Rico ya reviso cada uno de los pescados y no están contaminados… ¿van a comer?"

"uh, yo muero de hambre" opino la pinguina comenzando a subir las escaleras, miro al macho aun sentado en la litera "¿no vienes con nosotros?"

"no gracias, creo que voy a saltar el almuerzo" contesto él, sonriéndole tímidamente, ella lo miro con un poco de lastima, sin embargo subió a la superficie

Ella trato de comer con los demás, pero era difícil, cuando todos ellos estaban mirándola. Recién había aprendido a comer con ellos, cuando todo el lío había comenzado. Skipper le había pasado un pescado de buen tamaño y ella lo devoro de un solo trago sin tener en cuenta que los otros estaban ahí. El de cabeza plana sonrió e hizo lo mismo, sin siquiera detenerse a masticar.

Luna se había sentido llena con un solo pez y se había separado del grupo para ir al habitad de Marlene. El zoológico no había tenido muchas visitas ese día, y no había cámaras por ningún lado, esas eran buenas noticias. Al llegar donde su amiga, la encontró escuchando un poco de música de guitarra española, pasatiempo que solía disfrutar muy a menudo

Mientras tanto, kowalski trabajaba en el regalo de Luna. Pensando que eso le subiría un poco el ánimo luego de que ella lo recibiera. Pero poco después de haber tomado la escalera, un montón de problemas invadieron su mente. Trato de concentrarse en el trabajo, pero la idea de que Jonathan le gustaba a Luna, molía su cerebro como papel de lija. El proyecto tendría que esperar. ¿Cómo podría competir contra un humano? Ellos eran tan elegantes e interesantes… recordó que Luna le había dicho que le gustaba un jugador de béisbol, pero que no esta enamorada, solo atraída, pero Jonathan, sin embargo, era diferente. La había visto saltar sobre sus manos cada vez que la visitaba, ella lo conocía personalmente ¿acaso, acaso había algo mas entre ellos dos?

Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro a lo largo del cuartel. Trataba de pensar que era lo que había pasado con los peces, y también buscaba la manera de asegurar su lugar en una relación, al mismo tiempo. Sabía que tenia que centrarse en solo una cosa a la vez, o de lo contrario no tendría respuestas a nada. En medio de su paseo tropezó con uno de los libros de Luna. Lo vio y lo reconoció como uno que solía utilizar muy a menudo. Tenía un pequeño pañuelo de ceda que tapaba su cubierta. No le hacia falta pensar demasiado para saber que ese era el diario de Luna. Kowalski lo recogió y lo puso encima de la pila de libros y siguió su paseo por el piso.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. ¡ese libro! Tenía los pensamientos más profundos de Luna. Recordó haberla visto sonreír quisquillosamente mientras escribía en él. Trago en seco preguntándose si seria capaz de entrometerse en los pensamientos sobre la vida de aquella pinguina. Él sabia leer, aunque no muy bien. Pero por otro lado aquello no era correcto y seguramente no lo haría…

Él tomo el libro entre sus aletas temblorosas, se sentía pesado al igual que sus otros libros. Al abrir la portada encontró una foto de todos ellos sonriendo y saludando. Era una foto de postal que había sacado de la tienda de regalos de zoovenirs. En ella estaba Cabo sonriendo inocentemente, Maurice también sonreía apoyado sobre él. Skipper estaba de aletas cruzadas con esa sonrisa orgullosa que solía tener. Marlene sonreía con sus brazos alrededor de él y Luna, ella estaba sonriendo calidamente, tomada de la aleta de kowalski. A un lado de él, estaba Mort, abrazado a la cintura de Julien, este tenia una expresión de fastidio, por ultimo estaba Rico son una sonrisa extraña y perturbadora. Por encima de la foto, había un pedazo de papel que ponia "mi familia". El genio tomo una respiración honda antes de decidir voltear la primera página

**CONTINUARA….**


	17. el error

**Entrega inesperada**

**Escrita por: mastermindhunter**

**Traducida por: ChicajamonXD**

**Capitulo 17: "el error" **

Las letras en las páginas eran muy diferentes a las de cualquier otro libro que había leído antes. Eran muy descabelladas y unidas entre si. Él se quedo mirándolas por un momento, imaginando que ese era el tipo de escritura a los que los humanos se referían como _letra cursiva. _Nunca antes había leído ese tipo de letras, pero aun así no era muy difícil hacerlo. Él conocía muchas palabras. Le gustaba la manera en que cada letra estaba unida con la siguiente, como una cinta.

La fecha estaba escrita en la esquina superior derecha de cada hoja. Parecia como si estuviese escrito al estilo del siglo XVII. Hizo caso omiso de ese detalle y reanudo su lectura…

_Querido diario:_

_Kyle, el cuidador de pingüinos, me dijo que saldría del zoológico y que iría a un lugar donde seria tratado como un ser vivo. Creo que si voy a ser capaz de alejarme de todos estos pingüinos. Al fin me iré de este lugar horrible. Espero que mi nueva casa sea un poco mejor. Me gusta imaginar lo diferente que pueda ser… quizás sea un lugar agradable. Solo espero no estar equivocada. La mayoría de los pingüinos me toman el pelo, dice que Kyle solo quiere enviarme para ser comida del viejo oso polar de la reserva…. Es realmente muy viejo, yo no se cuanto tiempo mas dure… oh, bueno, ya veremos. Este gigante salmón de Alaska esta haciendo que mi estomago se sienta lleno. Espero no quedarme dormida cuando llegue allá _

_Querido diario:_

_Estoy en una caja en este mismo momento. El cuidador de pingüinos acaba de cerrar la tapa y el ruido del martillo taladra mis oídos… los he escuchado decir que es probable que yo llegue a mi nuevo hogar mañana por la tarde. Me pregunto como serán los otros pingüinos, espero que no me odien. Bueno, al menos tienen que ser mejores que los de aquí, eso es seguro. Escuche que a donde voy no hay tantos pingüinos como aquí…. He guardado todos mis libros, cosas de los cachorros y un peine, entre el heno, mientras los cuidadores no me miraban. Aunque el me dio una pequeña hamaca y una almohada… el es un ser huamano agradable, nunca entenderé su comportamiento, pero creo que lo extrañare. Ahora solo puedo escribir con la poca luz que se filtra entre los agujeros… y la caja tiene un olor extraño, creo que es por los animales que han viajado aquí antes que yo._

El estruendoso ruido de un trueno se escucho fuera de su habitad. El paro de leer y miro por la ventana, viendo como el agua se iluminaba intermitentemente debido a los relámpagos. Sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y que sus amigos regresarían en cualquier momento. Hojeó un par de veces y leyó de prisa lo que decía:

_Querido diario_

_Es mi primer día en el nuevo zoológico. a que no adivinas cual es…. ¡es el zoologico de central park! Hay muchos animales diferentes aqui y todos son muy amables. Conoci a tres lémures con mucha energía. El de cola anillada es algo extraño, dice que soy una papa, pero creo que es de buen corazon. El ayea ye, parece ser el mas maduro, me agrada. Y la pequeña bola de pelos… awww que ternurita. Y lo mejor de todo es que hay una chica aquí. Probablemente sea la única aparte de mi, pero igual creo que esta bien. Los pingüinos son realmente buenos, son cuatro. Uno de ellos se llama Skipper, es un tipo muy serio, pero su forma de hablar es muy divertida. Tambien hay un joven que es casi tan pequeño como yo, es muy tierno y dulce… Rico es bastante interesante, se comunica mas con señas que con palabras, es un poco extraño y me dio algo de miedo…. Pero ya esta empezando a desparecer. Por ultimo esta Kowalski. Creo que es un chico tímido, pasamos juntos la noche, le hable de mi viejo zoologico y el me presto mucha atención… creo que hasta anoto lo que decía. En fin… mañana es mi presentación ante los humanos. ¡Me muero de la emoción!_

Eso no significaba nada para kowalski. Volvió unas cuantas hojas y leyó lo que Luna habia escrito antier:

_Querido diario_

_Hoy Marlene me ha ducho que le gusta Skipper. Me alegra no tener que ser yo quien se lo diga. Eso seria realmente difícil. Cabo y yo hemos estado hablando sobre eso… pensamos que son el uno para el otro. Aunque no sean muy similares… pero los opuestos se atraen ¿no?. Jonathan ha venido a visitármele nuevamente. A veces actúa como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo. Los seres humanos pueden ser fascinantes, pero otras veces son simplemente… raros. No me gusta. El coqueteo es una señal de falta de modestia. Por eso es que me gusta Kowalski. El es más modesto y algo tímido. A veces me imagino como seria mi vida si estuviera junto a él el resto de mi vida. Hasta me atrevería a decir que lo amo. Si, me gusta más que nadie…_

El genio dejo de leer justo donde había leído que Luna lo amaba y dejo caer el libro, quedando completamente inmóvil. Un trueno lo saco de su ensimismamiento haciéndolo reaccionar. Él levanto el cuaderno y se devolvió hasta la pagina en donde estaba la foto con todos ellos alineados, detallando mas que antes la manera en que él y Luna se tomaban de las aletas. Le parecía lo mas dulce del mundo. Poco a poco fue envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del libro, sintiendo una enorme sonrisa crecer en su pico. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero nunca había sabido si ella correspondía a ese sentimiento de la misma manera. Ahora lo sabía. Abrazo aun mas el libro contra su pecho y se dio la vuelta, para ver algo que de inmediato le borro la sonrisa

Eran todos ellos. Marlene estaba inmóvil, con la boca completamente abierta. Los ojos de Skipper estaban bastante entornados, parecía como si quisiese estampar la mejor de sus bofetadas al pingüino más alto. Rico, por otro lado, tenía los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal. Cabo cubrió su pico con ambas aletas y con las cejas levantadas. Y la peor de todos era Luna. Ella miraba al teniente con una mirada de lastima pura. Poco a poco fue negando con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus ojos se tornaban más brillantes y acuosos. Entonces, y solo entonces, Kowalski supo que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

"Luna yo…"

"te dije que había un libro en mi colección que no quería que leyeras, y tu… lo las leído a mis espaldas"

Ella corrió hacia las escaleras sin decir una palabra más. El agua se coló dentro de la base cuando movió la escotilla, para salir del lugar mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Entonces todos se volvieron hacia kowalski. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero el ambiente tenso podía cortarse con un cuchillo, él solo enrojecía más a cada segundo

"kowalski, ¿Qué has hecho?" pregunto Marlene, mirando al científico, con una mueca torcida, a manera de enojo "¿acaso has caído tan bajo como para leer su diario?" agrego ahora con un tono de voz mas elevado, skipper mantenía una aleta en su hombro, para tranquilizarla en caso de que ella decidiera atacar a kowalski

"¡NO! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! En serio" decía el teniente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Tenía ambas aletas a los lados de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese queriendo despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado de si mismo. Sabia que Luna nunca seria capaz de perdonarlo, sobretodo porque se lo había advertido, le había dicho miles de veces que aquel libro era muy confidencial para ella, mucho más que cualquier otra bitácora de skipper

"oh, de modo que solo estabas mejorando tu lectura, mediante la revelación de sus secretos, ¿no?" reto el líder, mirando a su segundo al mando con un resplandor frío, como un roca

…

El habitad estaba inquietantemente tranquilo, ya que Luna no se encontraba dentro. Rico estaba cepillando el cabello de su muñeca sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Skipper estaba trabajando en un rompecabezas que había encontrado en la tienda de regalos. Cabo estaba pintando un cuadro, con algunas pinturas de dedos que había estado guardando desde hace un par de días y kowalski estaba trabajando en su escalera. El miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, Rico desvío la mirada e hizo lo mismo con su muñeca, Skipper solo lo ignoro y siguió con su trabajo, Cabo dio un largo suspiro antes de volver a sus pinturas. La situación se estaba tornando grave, kowalski sabia que este problema era algo que no se solucionaría con el tiempo. Un fuerte truena retumbo de sus cabezas, afuera del habitad, la lluvia caía reciamente

Finalmente, kowalski puso sus herramientas abajo "esta bien, iré a hablar con ella" dijo, comenzando a caminar por la habitación hasta las escaleras. Todos lo miraban a excepción de Skipper, quien solo se había limitado a sonreír "ese es mi kowalski"

Kowalski subió las escaleras y removió la escotilla, al instante fue recibido por un fuerte relámpago que ilumino el interior de la base. Afuera la lluvia torrencial, silbaba cerca de sus oídos y el viento era frío lo hizo cubrirse los brazos. Las gotas eran gruesas, pero no lo suficiente como para golpear con su caída. Todos los animales estaban debajo de los árboles, periódicos de desecho u otros lugares de refugio

"¿Luna? Luna ¿Dónde estas?" gritaba con fuerza, mientras caminaba por la acera resbaladiza, cosa que le hizo recordar el hielo de su primera cita, pero ese recuerdo pronto se desvaneció. Los minutos pasaban y Luna no estaba por ningún lado, él sabia que ella no querría verlo, pero él si que lo deseaba.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumino el cielo, esta vez acompañado de un rayo que aterrizo en tierra, a pocos centímetros del pingüino macho. Este salto lejos cayendo de espaldas al suelo mojado, empapándose más aun de lo que ya estaba. Por fortuna, no estaba herido. Pero solo se quedo ahí tendido, pensando en lo entupido que había sido y en como ahora estaba al borde de perder a la única chica que había amado

Miro la lluvia que lentamente caía en su cara, pensando que en cualquier situación normal, la vería como un simple fenómeno meteorológico, pero si Luna estuviera allí, lo haría verla de la manera mas hermosa "Luna" dijo entonces, para cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
